Deep Six
by robot584
Summary: Bleach Characters, Gangster-themed. M yep you know the case. AU. OC. Possibly OOC.
1. Standoffs

**Hey there, This time i Tried to mix my dark story about gangsters, well hope that works out for you.**

Neo Karakura City, 2020.  
This city, behind the sparkle lights, scenic sceneries. all that glitter, this city is wait and bleed. the corruption, social gaps, crimes, muderers, prostotution, crooked cops, gangsters. Yeah, Gangsters. Familes. Mobs. Pricks with collars, street thug with tastes, walking deadbeats. There's two powerful family who hold their heels in Neo-Karakura, The Kurosakis, and The Inoues. Kurosakis grown up as respected samurai clan back since edo period. they're prideful, and fearful at the same time, while Inoues lived as cunning businessman, they're sucessful and cuttroat.

After the murderer of Satoshi "Big Joe" Inoue, They're hated each other. Sora Inoue accused and declared war against Kurosakis for his father's death. Kurosaki Isshin, head of the Kurosaki Family stated that his family didn't do it, Of course Sora don't buy that, he never trust anyone, even his own family exept his "real" family, his father and his sister, Orihime Inoue. The cops didin't do anything meaningful to prevent this messacre, Law enforcements in this corrupt city just like a bunch of actors playing their roles and get paid. Just like that, like dogs obey his masters, or robots follows the code of orders. This City, slowly Deep-Sixed by Cunning, Lust, and Betrayal.

The alarm clock is buzzing around the Room, someone knock it off in the bed with his muscular hands. Annoyed, the owner of the hand returns to his slumber. "BUZZ!" "BUZZ!" "BRAKK!" this time is not the alarm clock, but the sound of shotgun burst into the hinge and a man breached down the door.

"ICHI-GOOOO! Wake up you fucking sloth, you ashamed this family!" Kurosaki Isshin barges in, pointing and yelling his son. "Dammit dad! you've killed me with that damned thing, are you fucking kidding me?!" Ichigo snaps and immidiately snatch the gun from his father's grasp and hit him with the back of the gun, Isshin suddenly backup and draw his golden revolver from his suit. Ichigo already in shooting position, the father and son are in standoff mode, Ichigo on top of his bed, looking down, eyes peeled, topless, wielding his father's golden shotgun. while his father looking up and done so.

"Well well, nice reflexes, looks like you're trained well, you ready to run this family!" he chuckles and putting down his gun.

"You know you need more than that to kill me, old man" Ichigo smirks.

"Onii-Chaan! Otouu-San! get down here, time to Breakfast!" The voice downstairs echoed, calling the two men.

Although Kurosaki Compound has it's own cooks, Kurosaki Yuzu insisted to prepare food, she wants the important member of the Family eat with love. She started doing this since the death of Masaki Kurosaki, Isshin's wife. Masaki known as her beautiful, and kindness, even she is the Mafia's wife, she's not like ordinary mostly wealthy women, who likes to spend money on her hearts content. She's caring, even she's loved and respected with people outside the family, even Kurosaki's family rivals and enemies know her compassion.

"She remind us with her, don't you son?" The eldest kurosaki said to his carrot-top son.

"Yeah, always, do you feel lonely? it's 4 years since mom's death, you know you've always find some buxom wench-" Isshin give Ichigo death stare.

"You know I Won't replace her with some cheap woman, she's irreplaceable, and you must do that with your wife one day, She's forever in my heart, _capiche_?"Isshin declared.

"Okay-Okay old man, i missed her too, don't be a brick" Ichigo casually defended.

Ichigo put on black plain t-shirt, and cursed his busted door, He know that after school, the door will repaired, he sometimes maybe always annoyed when his father messing around with him every morning, he remember his crazy-ass father throw him with grenade from the window, and he immideately roll down from the bed and that grenade destroyed his bed. But he knows, his father would not murdered his own children, he promised to masaki to protect them at any cost. Ichigo smiled a bit.

The Young Kurosaki arrived at the dining room, large long dining table, porcelain plate, silver spon knife, spoon and fork, all that fancy dining room furniture flourish the room, Kurosaki Karin at the right side of the table, with his father at the main table, Yuzu sits on his left, while ichigo sit faced his father.

Caesar Salads, and Baked Potatoes alongside with orange juices and wine completed their loved breakfast. They eat with silence in the beginning, the maids pouring the orange juices to children's clear glass, and wine to the boss' glass, Ichigo has allowed to drink liquors, but he don't like liquors this time, don't want to messed the consciousness he says.

"How about my salad, does it good?" Yuzu asked the group.

"Well, it's kinda salty, and i don't know, a little sour, but fine by the way" Karin commented.

"Mou~ don't be silly Karin-chan it's nothing sour really" Yuzu pouted then giggled.

"Whatever, sis" Karin rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"You'll good as always Yuzu, thanks for the meal, big time" Ichigo commented.

"You're Welcome Onii-Chan" Yuzu brighted after hearing her big brother's compliment.

"Yuuzzuu! you're alwaye cooked he best meal, that's why i never eat in restaurant, your food beats them all! Isshin's face coved with childish-cartooned-like smile and pouring cartooned tears, giving two thumbs up to one of his precious daughter.

"Thank you Otouu-san! i loved you very much!" Yuzu giggled at his father.

Suddenly her father get up from his chair and hugged the gigantic painting of her beloved wife, with glorious teary eyes,  
"Look Masaki!, our daughter has become as good as you! I'm sure you'll be proud just like me" Isshin stated.

"Until when are we going to see you like that every morning, Old goat?!" Karin and Ichigo said with annoyed stance, at the same time.

Yuzu done nothing but smiled and giggled, after thet ridiculous stunt, they chat and bicker a bit, and finished the breakfast with silence. Ichigo got upstairs to take a shower and prepared to go to school.

The School they attended in is not different with ordinary school, the difference is the escorts, every kurosaki family has his/her own escort team, the tightest is Karin and Yuzu's, they're girl and most frailed, they wore in undercover attire and keep watch for any threat. Of course karin can take care of her own, hell she always carry a stun baton and 10mm pistol. in case of "emergency". Ichigo don't always like guns, but doesn't mean he can't use one, but he prefers raw strength and melee weapon. he always trusted his costom made combat knife attached with brass knuckle as the grip, on his both hands. He don't mind the escort team, but he told them to keep the distance. Ichigo don't like being watched, even with his own family.

The New Karakura High School is not far from Kurosaki manor, yuzu and karin always ride the Kurosaki armored saloon, Yuzu and Karin wants to take public transportation to their junior high, just like her mother, but their father forbid them to do so, he didn't want to lose another girls from the family. But Ichigo is stubborn enough to walks on the school. Ichigo can take care of himself, even without the escort team interfere. he just don't like anyone interfearing his business or fights in his case.

Urahara Kisuke is one of the Underboss who handled security in Kurosaki Manor, he's the wierd and cheerful one, but if you mess with him, you'll don't want to know. He also knows with his walking cane, but actually is a custom made katana, he called it "Benihime", he also wears green stripped hat, and never wears a tie.  
He owns the fish market, and around the town square, and he knows every alleys and dark corners of New Karakura City, thanks to her partner Yoruichi Shiouin, Urahara also watched their "homemade" drug, He creates famous drug called "Hogyouku meth", it's effect is you're getting stronger, your vitality and metabolism increased, more feral like, but the side effect is, if consumed too much, it'll ripped you inside.

Urahara comes in to Isshin's work room, and reported the situation. He swings his fan, reporting the situation.

"Kisuke, how's it going on the street? Something critical?" Isshin sits on his desk. pouring whiskey.

"Nothing threatening at this time, Kurosaki-sama, but it doesn't mean we let down our guard, The Inoues are the smart one, and we'll keep an eye of Aizen and the Arrancars, those bike gang could be hassled if we mess with them, but they're our customer at this state, and that is good for business" Urahara fluttered his fan.

"What about our Allies? The Ishidas? and The Vizards, are we in the good term with them?" Isshin asked.

"Well, nothing to worry about, after all, you and Ryuuken are best frien-enemies, um-rivals, rivals, yes, and I've just made a good deal with Hirako-san" The Hat and Sandals reported.

"That's true, me and Ryuuken are friends, rivals, in our case, and that's fine by me with Ichigo and Uryu are friends. along with that young member of mexican gang, what's his name by the way?" Isshin questioned.

"Ah, Sado Yasutora. but he called himself Chad" Urahara answered.

"Yeah that. How about Ichigo' in school, do you have any feed? Is He dated anyone? After graduate he'll become our successsor" Isshin smirked and declared.

"Nothing unusual, according to Yoruichi's people, boys feared and respected him, girls mainly feared and loved him at the same time, and i think Kurosaki-san is uninterested to anyone yet, Kurosaki-sama" Urahara replied.

"Hmm, maybe one day he'll get one, i hope he found another "Masaki", anyways, is there anything else to report, Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"I Believe that's all, Kurosaki-sama" Urahara said.

"Well then, Thank you, you can leave" Isshin replied.

As Urahara leaves the room, Isshin got up from the chair to staring at the window, he looked down his son who walks out the gate and greeted the guard. He he said in his mind,

"Maybe you'll another" Masaki ", son and i'm sure of it, we just heaven't found it yet, and you will lead this family better than I lead now". Isshin took another sip of wine and going downstairs to escorted her daughters to school.

Ichigo walks up the school, he wear usual gray jacket and gray school slacks, along with orange bag, and black t-shirt inside his jacket. He wore an plain expression along the walk. He sometimes annoyed when the excort team follows him around, he feels like a little kid, one day he asked that he don't need an escort team, but his father always give him a team, he started to ignore them all. The Kurosaki Men knows, this is the part of the job. Whether they like it or not. After all he's the successor of the Family, His father's Empire.

Suddenly he bumped to someone, and because of his strong posture, the other stumbled, and fall in front of him. He extend his hand, showing to help. Turns out a girl, a beauty one, that auburn hair, Ichigo gasped a bit, and finally said.

"Hey, watch your step next time, By the way Are you Okay?" Ichigo questioned.

That girl is still at her stumble pose, looking at him, and just before she reach out his hand and said anything, two girls coming and pointed handgun at him. Both are raven haired, the other one has a purple eye and the other has chocolate, the short one said first,

"Hey Little punk, keep your hair off her, or we'll bust your sorry ass!" Kuchiki Rukia threaten the Young Kurosaki with her gun pointed at him.

"Do you know who i am?" Ichigo threatening back. The Other girl finally said.

"Yeah, we know, you're Kurosaki Isshin's Son, but that doesn't keep our job to waste you right now! Boys!" Tatsuki Arisawa called the rest of the gang, at the same time, Kurosaki gang come out and stand behind Ichigo's back.

"tch, This is getting annoying, another mob" Ichigo thinks to himself. "Kurosaki-sama! are you alright?" One of the Kurosaki's said.

"Yeah Yeah, i'm still in one piece here, dammit" Ichigo cursed.

"Well, what's it gonna be boys? , are we settle this? right here right now? Rukia heaten up the situation. Suddenly the stumbled girl stand up.

"S-STOP THIS! I-I'm fine! I-Its my fault by the W-Way, I'm the C-Clumsy one, N-No need to K-Kill each other!" The girl assured.

"As you wish, Inoue-sama" Rukia obeyed.

"I-Inoue? You're Sora Inoue's sister then? Orihime Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime suprised and blushed when the Young Kurosaki mention her name, "H-Hai! Y-You're K-Kurosaki I-Ichigo right?" The Inoue's sister asked him.

"Right, W-Well, My Father and Your Brother who has the grudge, and i'm not in the mood to waste anyone today, soo you all can scram, Inoues" Ichigo loftily said.

"Tch, Fine, asshole, but next time, you're not so fucking lucky!" Tatsuki cursed.

"I'd like to see you try, Bitch" Ichigo replied.

"Hmph, if not because Inoue-sama here, that'll be different" Rukia added.

"Bite Me" Ichigo replied back.

After throwing threats and trading death threats, and sharing hatred tensions, Both familes are stand down, and they're on each other way. But, Orihime interupted, by pattong on ichigo's back, and Ichigo suddenly tuen back, and concealing his brass-daggers.

"G-Gomenasai! K-Kurosaki-san" The Inoue Princess bowed down, sign to apology.

"Hmph, No Sweat". Ichigo replied.

"I-"Inoue-sama, why are you apologize to him?" Rukia asked. At the same time she pulls out her, and giving one last menacing glare to the carrot-top boy, The both henchmen from Inoues and Kurosakis are readied their gun.

"S-Stop it Will ya?!She's just giving apology, and i think that rare to come from anyone today, especially from this broken city" Ichigo declared. Again, both men stand down, and they passing by.

Orihime steal one last glance to the Young Kurosaki, She blushed, Oh my, she has a crush on the enemy, "Onii-chan, if i feel this, would you hate me forever or even kill me?"  
she said to herself. She has falls in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Isshin, the Man that murdered her Father. the nemesis of her family. This City, nothing is impossible. everyone has done anything crazy, hell This city has made from crazy, stupid and Reckless people.

 **Well, what do you think, i try to imagine Japan with Mobster background, Aizen become bike gang leader, Most of the character are involved in this fanfic i hope. Up to your Imagination. R** **eviews would be great** **. #584**


	2. Guilty Princess

**Here goes second chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

 _Everyone in this city deserved happiness, but what is the true happiness? is it Wealth? Love? Satisfaction? Serenity? happiness is the matter of perspective, well actually every single fucking thing is all about perspective. Happiness, is the cure of everything, eases the pain of everyone's heart. Sometimes Happiness is achieved with high price. Happiness is Hollow, if it used as mask to covered the pain._

"I'm hoooommmeee!" Orihime's sound echoed all around the lobby of Inoue mansion.

Sora inoue greets her beloved sister, he tries to cover up his anger and hatred in front of Orihime. He don't want to be the brother who upset his only sibling.

"Ahh-My beloved sister has come home, do you enjoyed your shopping, Hime?" a smile carved in Sora's face, but all of that is a mask, a pretending, in order to keep her sister's frail heart intact.

"Mou~Yes, Absolutely! i've bought nice pair of shoes, they're cute, and also i've bought white gown, andd i've got something for you Sora-nii! close your eyes please" Orihime with wide smile asked her Older brother to close his eyes.

"Well, if you insist" she put blindfold in his eyes and he feel his hand being hold and he walks with his hand holding by her sister's hand. soon after that they stopped. Orihime ordered sora to raise both of his hand upturned them. He had heard giggling from her sister, that was lovely, considering how innocent she is.

"You can open your blindfold now, Sora-nii" she ordered him again. Sora took off the blindfold, and he sees a jewelry box, and he opened it. Sora suprised for a short time and then smiled, it was a silver ring, with giant ruby framed with quartz surrounding it. inside the ruby revealed the silhoulette of half man half giant snake like creature. Sora loved reading mythology creature around the world, and he pick Naga, one of indian deity, as his favorite.

"Well, what do you think?" Orihime asked her older brother.

"This is-this is Georgeus, how do you know i like naga?" Sora joyfully replied. Orihime's chest filled with satisfaction.

"umm, when i come in to your library to read some books, and then i see a book in your chair, an i wonder if i can request a custom-made ring to jewelry shop for your birthday gift, a-and actually that's the real reason i going shopping, i-i'm sorry i lied to you sora-nii, i-i don't want to spoil the surprise and you'll the best brother i've ever had a-and-" Orihime's word stopped when Sora kiss her forehead, then she fidgeting his fingers and blushing.

"I like it, Orihime. Totally, thanks for the gift, u know you don't have to bother with this" Sora slowly shooked his head and smiled.

"I Can't help it sora-nii, by the way it not so expensive though, i spend half of my savings for it, but that is worth it. Happy Birthday Sora-nii!" She hugged her brother close, and he hugged back, then she kissed his left cheek.

"Orihime, i'm sorry but i have to arrange a meeting, u know. about dad-our family business" Sora excused her sister.

"M-mmkay, are you sure you don't want to held a birthday party, sora-nii?" Orihime innocently asked.

"this is not the time, Hime, the situation is heated out there, and it can endangered our business, and it can threaten your safety, i will never forgive myself if i lose you, Hime, you'll the only bloodline i have, you're my everything, and if you need something, don't hesitate to call me okay? remeber, don't blame yourself for father's death, you're not a burden, got it?" Sora assured.

"H-hai sora-nii" Orihime nodded.

"That's my lovely sister" Sora said. "Inoue-sama, the whole range is arrived at the meeting room" Renji reminded his boss.

"Thanks Renji" Sora replied. "Arisawa! Kuchiki! please accompany Orihime to her chamber" the Inoue leader ordered Tatsuki and Rukia.

"As you wish, Inoue-sama" Rukia replied.

"Very Well, Inoue-sama" Tatsuki also replied at the same time.

Sometimes Orihime felt guilty about her father's death, Satoshi Inoue died at the Karakuraland Amusement Park, killed by an unknown sniper, it was Orihime who asked her father to hang out as a normal family, Big Joe is cared with his children a lot, and since his daughter's request to spending time with her father and his brother as a "normal family" he ordered his bodyguard not to go with them, Sora complained that, and Satoshi assured his eldest son everything would be okay, and the undesirable accident happens, Satoshi is shot in the head when he ride a screaming tower ride, Orihime remember every second the moment his father died. She remember the face of his father, the death stare, the hole between his eyes. Sora's embrace, and said that is not her fault, he said it was Kurosaki's hitman.

 _Kurosaki..._

One thing that his brother don't know is her feeling with Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of Kurosaki, the catch is, Kurosaki is her family's nemesis, she has a crush on the enemy, forbidden love, the unwanted feeling, but love is blind, love knows no bounds. even the bitter mob family conflict. Orihime and her bodyguards arrived in front of her bedroom. Her Chamber is big, like princess' bedroom, pinky atmosphere covered nearly all corners, queen sized bed, giant stuffed-animal snowbear with pink bowtie on the right side of the bed, dressing table in the front of it, on the right, large gilded wardrobe in the left side of dressing table. After excused Tatsuki and Rukia that she is tired and want to take a nap, they leave her alone, and she closed the door. she lie down on her bed, streching out her hand under the large pillow, and found her diary. She write it down.

 _"Today is unforgettable to me, finally i see him face to face, is it destiny? i only see him from distant, from the park in the front of his school, to see him that close earlier, i don't know what happens to me when my body collides with his, his scent, his scowl, i remember everything, is shame that he is Kurosaki, if not, maybe Sora-nii will allowed me to be close with him, maybe one day, the day when no more hatred each other. I know the risk being born in this "family" sometimes, i wonder what is like to be daughter of normal, honest parents, if mom was still here, she'll reminded dad to be more careful, i miss them, and i still feel guilty about father's death, but this time, i have sora-nii, and forgive me sora-nii, i have him in my heart, Kurosaki-san"._

Orihime didn't realize tears poured down from her eyes, and she smiled and then then the smile faded, suddenly she heard knock in his door, she surprised, and then she hide her diary under the pillows. "Hime, can i go in?" it was Sora.

Orihime wiped her tears, "C-Come in sora-nii!" she shouted. Sora opened the door, "Orihime, are you okay?" Sora seems concerned to her sister's condition. "I-I'm okay, sora-nii" Orihime try to convince his brother, but it failed "Hime, i know you're a lot to think about, i said, it wasn't your fault, i hated to see you like this, that makes me sad too, and if you sad, i can't focus on my business" Sora assured to her sister.

"I-Is just, if i don't asked dad to hangout like a normal family, none of this would happened, i kill him S-Sora-nii, i-Killed dad!" Orihime can't hold the pain inside her. Sora sit down beside her, in the edge of her bed, and embraced her.

"S-Shh, is not your fault okay? i already told you Hime, father's death is not your doing, stop blaming yourself for this, i can't stand you with this state, it makes me sad too, Hime". Sora said.

"O-Okay, Sora-nii, i-i'm sorry if i bothers you, i'm such a burden" Orihime confessed.

"You. Are. Not. A. Burden. Hime. Got It? You're my everything, l love you, Sis" Sora said with bold tone.

"H-Hai, Sora-nii, love you too" Orihime replied.

"Well, i should leave you, promise me, i don't want to see you like this, Hime, you're Orihime Inoue, you always cheerful, and i'd love to see that again, Okay?" Sora added.

"H-Hai, Sora-nii, i will" Orihime replied.

Sora leaves her room, and Orihime closed her door. She can't pretend all the time, the Happiness, is only her driving force to go on, and she'll try her best to replenish it, even she must paid the high price. Even her didn't know the answer. Only time can answer that.

 **How about it? trying to tell the story from Orihime's angle. Well i still suffered Writer's block, and i hope updating this fanfic helps me a bit, and also i tried to update my Dragon Age fanfic, thanks to the updated fanfiction app, no need to update from PC anymore, straight from my battered smartphone, so thanks to make the writer's job more easier, fantastic, soo favs would be great, reviews even greater. #584.**


	3. Schools, Scars, and Graveyards

**Here's another chapter then, hope it's worth it. and Sorry for the long wait.  
**

"This is Pathetic, I'm outta here." Ichigo sighed and complained.

Ichigo are about to leaving the class, and his rival/friend suddenly interrupted in front of his path.

"Where do you think you going, Kurosaki?" Ishida interrupted.

"This is fucking dull, where the hell the teacher anyway? i going to have some lunch, Chad, do you want to go?" Ichigo asked his tall friend.

"Hmm, okay" Chad agreed.

"Hey, not so fast you two! do you think you own this school? yes you are the son of powerful clan in this city, but you can't just go around anywhere you please Kurosaki! there's order in this school, and you ARE the student of this school, so suck it up a little!"

Ishida explained.

"Well, screw that, i'm bored as fuck you know, i don't really care about it, you may be my friend, but i'm glad to smack your four-eyed ass, Ishida!" Ichigo declared.

"You think i can't take you, Kurosaki? Bring it On!" Ishida challenged.

"Guys, stop it please, this is really pathetic" Chad interrupted.

"That's okay Chad, sometimes this nerd need to be teaching some manners!" Ichigo added.

"Who needs to teach some manners?" suddenly cold hands grasped ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo feels chilling aura, Ishida chuckled a bit, and immediately take his seat, so as Chad who magically already in his seat, and all the students immediately in their seats too.

leaving ichigo stunned and suddenly his anger flushed out and turned into dismay.

Ichigo maybe fearless, but other case when he faced his class teacher, Ochi-sensei, she maybe an ordinary teacher, but she knows how to make "delinquents" like Ichigo stays on his seat.

"Looks like you're need another "manner lessons", in fact you need another lessons, don't you Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ochi-sensei said in grim and bone-chilling tone.

"N-Not at all O-Ochi sensei, i learned enough, i-if you don't mind, may i returned to my seat?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, after you submitted all your homework since last summer, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ochi-sensei demanded.

Suddenly Kurosaki's personal guards barge in, "Need assistance, Kurosaki-sama?" one of guards asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY CLASS!" Ochi-sensei threatened the guards.

Ichigo not said anything except nodding fearfully to their personal guards, even Kurosaki's personal guards are shaken in front of her, nobody mess with her class, even gangsters.

"O-Okay then, Kurosaki-sama, we'll be outside" the guards dismissed immediately from classroom.

"So, where are we?" Ochi-sensei wondered.

"hmm, pardon Ochi-sensei, if i can remind you, you asked Kurosaki's homeworks" Ishida added.

"thanks a lot, Jackass." Ichigo sweared.

"Well, thank you very much to remind me Ishida Uryuu" Ochi-sensei greeted.

Ishida chuckled a bit, he always loved to see his rival/friend tortured.

"What do you say to your classmate, Kurosaki? Jackass?" Ochi-sensei asked.

"N-nothing Ochi-sensei!" Ichigo defended.

"I'm pretty sure Kurosaki called me jackass earlier" Ishida added.

"Damn you, four eyes!" this time Ichigo totally fucked up, big time. Right now he only hopes something magically-non-sense-at-all can take him anywhere but here.

Finally he thinks of something, maybe this idea is desperate, selfish, not cool, and it's getting old, a bathroom permission.

"Ochi-sensei, c-can get permission to the bathroom? p-please?" Ichigo pathetically asked his teacher.

"It's not gonna working now you brat! maybe i can deceived once but not twice!" Ochi-sensei boasting, but she doesn't realize that Ichigo already dissappeared, she snapped immediately.

"DAMMITTT! HE DID AGAIN, WATCH IT KUROSAKIIII!" Ochi-sensei unleashed her rage.

funny, Ishida and Chad are also disappeared too, Ochi-sensei finally realized and snapped for the second time.

"ARRRGGHHH! I'LL, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY'RE PAY FOR IT, ONCE THEIR RETURNED TO MY CLASS! TREY'RE ALREADY ON THE LIST!" Ochi-sensei surrounded by dark and evil aura, the rest of the class are terrifying by it.

* * *

Orihime are sitting on the side of her queen size bed, her delicate finger are fidgeting, her lovely face are sweating, she's thinking something out, finally she decided to get out of her mansion. She made a rope from knots of her curtain tied together. She write a letter.

 _I'm so sorry Sora-nii, i'm such a burden for father and you, because of me father died, maybe_ _things would be better without me, and don't worry about me, i can take care of myself._

 _Farwell, Sora-nii._

 _-Orihime_

After she finished her letter, Orihime prepared some things and wearing grey hoodie and backpack, then she climbed down the mansion using her rope, from her two story window, she hides in the bushes, sneaking past the gate, and she goes off.

She decided to visit her father's grave, and she mourning her beloved father. She can't believe she's the one who responsible to her father's death, although her brother said she's not the one who responsible behind that incident, but that doesn't convinced her much, she still sure that's she's the one who made it happen, her father's life is been taken away before her.

Orihime put the bonquet of white lilies in her father's tombstone, she kneeled, praying, begging forgiveness to her father's shrine.

 _Oyaji,_

 _I'm so sorry, if i- if i don't asking you to fulfill my selfish need, you'd still be here, with me and sora-nii, i-i wish i could turn back time, if you don't listened to me and listened sora-nii, you should y-you should- *sniff*_

She can't hold it anymore, tears broken down, falling and drifting in her vanilla face, she never felt so pathetic like this before. She's not alone in graveyard, she surrounded by people wearing black leather vest and jacket, with patches behind their backs, inside the patches there are skull logo with a hole in it's forehead, and texts surrounding the skull, it says _Arrancars_ in upper arc, and Hueco Mundo in the lower arc, and "MC" in lower right on the skull logo. Orihime is trembled and shunned, she took several steps back, and then her back is bumped with someone's body behind her. The man is tall, blue haired, and wear half lower jaw scarf, he took off his scarf and revealed the glasgow scar along his mouth and cheek, but on in his right cheek, he hold Orihime's hand, and laughed devilishly.

"Well well, lookie here, stray princess tresspasses wolf's den, hey boss, what do we do with this chick?" the blue-haired man asked his pack leader.

The boss stepped up, accompanied by his two members, one is black and has dreadlocks hair with a visor, and the other one is japanese and hassilver haired, narrow eye and sly smile, while the boss has slicked back hair, he are the president of the notorious Arrancars biker gang, from Hueco Mundo, Neo-Karakura City chapter, Sosuke Aizen.

"She's not just ordinary chick, she's Big Joe's daughter and Sora's little sister, the "Princess" of Inoue family, Orihime Inoue" Aizen explanied.

"Oh dear, we got flawless safe here, maybe our time to cash in?!" the silver haired man added.

"Seems that so, Gin, Ulqiorra, our clubhouse is cleaned yet?" the president asked.

The short, black haired, man with green eye and hollow stare and owner of ulqiorra name approaching, "Last time i checked, it has"

Orihime finally said something "W-who you are you people? W-why you know my dad, my brother and my family name?"

Aizen bowed down and lifted her chin, forced her to stare his cold eye, "You see little bird, you are no ordinary "cheek" you are "princess" since you are a princess, i bet you lived in the castle, well we called it compound now, and since you're out here, unprotected, and use this lame disguise, we already know who you are"

the blue haired man asked "Well boss, let's just bag her already, i wanna "taste" her, hahahaha" he finished with devilish laugh.

"Now now, take it easy Grimmjow, we don't want to stain our prized trophy here, it would be bad for business, so if you don't mind, can you hold your horses, please?" Gin added.

"Tch, fine, looks like i won't get lucky tonight" Grimmjow said.

Aizen checked her one more time, and he ordered grimmjow to get off her, Orihime is scared and confused right now, she immidiately regret her selfish and stupid choice. She don't know what to do, she planned to scream, but he will slap her face, she planned to run, they'll put a bullet in her leg, finally she asked the gang.

"W-what do you want w-with me?" Orihime nervously asked.

"We want you to visit our humble home, but i can't guarantee you, it would be one way trip or not, it could be, or i could'nt. Depends on your manner and your attitude, if you DON'T want get a one-way trip ticket, better obeyed all our rules and play along, butt if you screwed up, i assure you, i can take you meeting your father, in the heaven, IF the devil catched your father and dragged him to hell" Aizen added.

Looks like she doesn't have much choice after all, in order to her sake, she better followed their order, and hoping god send someone to help her. She watched Aizen raised her two fingers and say "Boys! Let's ride!" on the second, she was hauled and carried around, leaving cemetery. she want to struggle, but her body didn't allow her to do so, she hauled by giant man, with jaw mask, she can feel her large arm hugged her hoodie that covered busty body, she thinking what aizen said to her and abiut her father. Aizen's words like a dagger who slit her throat, even she choked just to thinking about it.

The gigantic man noticed her unusual behavior, "Hey, you okay? you better not become useless flesh and tits, or we'd dumped your body" the gigantic man harsh words pointed to her. He just see her as useless tits, although she doesn't know the meand of "tits" (yet) i can see that is unfriendly word. She only prayed to god, if she still heard by god, she pray in her tiny little heart.

 _Dear Lord,_

 _if you do exist and if you still heard me, take me out of here, i can't take it anymore, please Lord, take me out of here, anywhere or anything but here._

Tears dropped from her eye, and she was dropped into the back of van, her hands is tied with rope, that van is dirty one, not long after, the driver entered the van, and started the van engine, and she also heard the roaring sound of big engine bikes, she closed her eye, hope her prayed answered by god, or noticed by Him.

* * *

Ichigo running around aimesslyand he looked back, he realized that Ishida and Chad had been following him.

"What you shitheads still following me?" Ichigo annoyingly asked

"Hey, mind your language Kurosaki!" Ishida offended.

"Hmm" Chad said, sign of agreement.

"Well, at least we don't hearing what she said, it's been 3 years, and i still fear of her" Ichigo confessed.

"Dammit, me and chad will be in her Blacklist from now on, you are such a bad influence Kurosaki!" Ishida declared.

"Hmm" Chad agreed on.

"Hey, i don't want you guys to followed me around, and now you blaming me Ishida?" Ichigo offended.

"If my father doesn't ask me to protect you and Chad's gang isn't conqered by your father's glorious gang, we wouldn't be in this mess and interfearing your Business, Kurosaki!" Ishida asked.

Chad doesn't said anything execpt nodded.

"Dammit, argh, i'm not in the mood to debate, let's get something to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if i'm going back to school, i'm pretty sure Ochi-sensei will hang my head and Chad's head, i'll go with you then" Ishida added.

"She'll have my head" Chad added too.

"Well, let's go then" Ichigo finished.

The trio continued to go to seaside ramen stall near Old Karakura dock, Suddenly they see large convoy aprroached opposite. Ichigo knows that bike sound anywhere, and he planned to settle score with them, Ishida noticed his friend/rival scowl.

"Better not do something stupid, Kurosaki" Ishida warned.

"Ichigo, don't do it" Chad warned too.

"Argh, shit, next time, they won't be so lucky" Ichigo cursed.

The trio hide behind parked muscle car, and watched the convoy, Ichigo watched carefully, and he noticed Grimmjow, Ulqiorra, Tousen, and Gin, and even Aizen, the gang's top dog are there, "What a dumb move, wandered in my father's territory" Ichigo whispered "If you stand up now, we'll never get a chance" Ishida assured, "Hmm" Chad agreed. As the van aprroached, the van accidentally hit a roadbump and reveal it's containment, Ichigo was sjhocked, they kidnapped a girl there, and he realized that the gang is out of boundaries. The trio noticed that, "What the?! they just kidnapped a girl! That's it! they'll completely bunch of ignorants" Ishida suddenly popped up.

"Well, i don't care, if we can teach that assholes a lesson by saving that girl, i'll do that" Ichigo added.

"Very well, at least i die saving inncoent girl, if i die" Ishida replied.

"None of us has to die tonight Ishida, Chad! get this car" Ichigo added.

Without hesitation, chad smashed the car's window and opened it, he immidiately took off dashboard under the wheel, and find the wire to start the car, Ishida insisted to ride shotgun, but he shoved to the backseat with ichigo who in the shotgun seat.

"What, i supposed to be in the front!" Ishida complained

"Stop complaning and suck it up a bit Ishida! Hit it Chad!" Ichigo added.

The Car burnout a while and speeded up to chase the convoy. Hoping they got in time to save orihime, or acccidentally die trying.

At least God hasn't abadoned Orihime after all.

 **Well, that wrapped this Chapter, so sorry for long wait, i barely realize that i got fans! *mentions* abdee, Sleeze, HoneyWriter78, (guest)reader101 and two more nameless guest, and i think i know that other guest, i only say "I am Honored and Grateful" although my fanfic is far from perfect, well here it is, i open up to suggestions, i'm an open-minded person after all, favs and reviews would be nice. #584**


	4. Stranded by Accident

**Sorry for the long waited update, been busy lately.**

Chad floor it hard, desperately push the stolen's car power to it's limit, chasing the Arrancar convoy. The Gang noticed that someone chased them, and they are ready and armed. Aizen looking at the side mirror of his bike, he smirked and begin to order his wolfpack.

"Boys! looks like we have guest here, Let's served them well, Shall we?"

Grimmjow draw his sawn-off shotgun, and he slowed down his bike and going to Car that Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida are ride on. Without hesitation, he put a hole in that car.

"Hey! Watch it, Jackass!" Ichigo shouted.

"Lookie - lookie here, is that you, Kurosaki Ichigo? what brings you here?!" Grimmjow challenged.

"hehe, You know what brings me here, to get rid of your filthy ass!" Ichigo declared.

"Well, maybe it's not tonight, sayonaraa!" Grimmjow shot the car's bonnet and broke the car's engine.

"Shit shit shit!" Ichigo cursed. Grimmjow laughed hard and he hit the throttle.

"You talk too much Kurosaki!" Ishida complained

"and You ain't much helping back there Ishida!" Ichigo defended.

"Guys, the car's engine blown up" Chad interrupted.

"I'm not going to let the asshole get away!" Ichigo jumped to yammy's van.

"Kurosakii! waitt!" Ishida is too late, Ichigo are already jumped to the van, and the car stopped because of the blown engine.

"Damn! we much catch up with him somehow, Chad" Ishida talked to chad, and chad nodded. They must keep up with ichigo before it's too late.

Ichigo not looking behind and jumped into yammy's van. Yammy realized and he picked the shotgun in the glovebox.

"Son of a bitch, get out of my van you little punk!" Yammy constantly shot the roof of the van. Ichigo dodged the bullet, while he set the right time to get inside the driver's seat.

Ichigo jumped inside the driver's seat and kicked yammy, but he not out yet, the door behind yammy is opened, signs of yammy's body force, yammy punch back, ichigo take the heavy blow, the van going Zig-zag because no one holds the wheel.

Yammy take the shotgun's handle and punched ichigo in the face.

"I'll kill you! asshole!" Yammy cursed.

"not so fast, shitface!" Ichigo declared.

Yammy raged, hearing from Ichigo's, and Ichigo dodged the attack, and take the shotgun from yammy's grip, and in one move, he shot yammy's right arm.

"AAARRGGHHHH, you little brat!" Yammy screamed in agony.

"Sorry, i shot your arm" Ichigo chuckled, and kick him from his own van.

Yammy rolled out from van, but he rigged the bomb inside the van, in case when the van gets hijacked. Ichigo don't realized it. he finally controlled the car, suddenly he hear knock from behind the van, and he opened the panel, and he suprised and then realized that the van hold the hostage.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, forgive me for the bumpy ride" Ichigo chuckled a bit.

Orihime grip Ichigo's shirt on the back. "Please lady, i'm driving here and got something to deal with, i'll dropped you later"

Orihimed scared and pissed off at the same time, finally she shouted.

"THIS VAN HAS RIGGED!" Orihime shouted and ichigo stunned, and almost lost the control of the van, "W-What! why you didn't-"

The van blown up, the convoy looked behind, Aizen sighed, and pity the loss of his "captive princess".

"How unfortunate boss" Gin approach his leader's bike.

"hmph, never mind that, we deal with it later, we pick up yammy first." Aizen replied.

The convoy then turn around to pick up yammy. "Sorry boss, that asshole bested me, don't happen again next time" said yammy holding his lost arm.

"Look at you, you lost your arm, how can you ride a bike or drive a car with one arm?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shut up, Grimmjow, or i ripped your spine!" Yammy threatened.

"Aww, did i hurt you princess? you can't take me with one arm, you lost your gun after all, and i can kill you with my gun" Grimmjow challenged.

"grrrhhh, I WILL KILL YOU!" Yammy raged, but his enormous body being held by ulqiorra

while Grimmjow held by gin. Aizen interrupted the clash.

"This is pathetic" Ulqiorra added.

"Hold it Grimmjow-san" Gin added.

"Now now, no need to kill each other, we are already lost two people, it's a matter of time when they- what is it tousen?" Aizen asked his visored lieutenant.

"They didn't die, they barely escaped" somehow Tousen knows that, his trailblazing skill are remarkable.

"Well well well, nice one Tousen, i never doubted you, but let them loose, they can't be far, they're in our territory and they didn't know a thing about our territory, we're in Hueco Mundo for fuck sake, we'll get them soon enough, let us retreat first and regain our power, sooner or later, both of Kurosakis and Inoues realize two of their member are missing, and there's war brewing, we must prepare for it" Aizen explained.

He is right, Ichigo and Orihime are missing and they are important member for each family, and they will blamed each other for it, it would be golden opportunity for lesser gang like the Arrancars to take over the city.

The convoy returned to their base at Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo is like a wastleland, desserts and small town, in here anything can happens.

Not while after the convoy's gone, Ishida and Chad arrived in the bridge where the van exploded.

"KUROSAKIII!" Ishida shouted from top of the bridge.

"Ichigo, it can't be" Chad worried.

"Kurosaki it's not that weak, Chad, he's an asshole but, i'm pretty sure he's not that easy to kill, let's go tell his father" Ishida added.

They going back to the city, to tell Kurosaki Isshin about his son's accident.

* * *

Orihime's eyes slowly opened, she doesn't realize what happened back there, it was fast, one second she shouted at ichigo, one second later, there was explosion and flame everywhere, she's pretty sure she's dead, but she doesn't dead, she is being carried by strong arms, she finally suprised that she's being carried by her crush, Ichigo Kurosaki, she wants to say something, but she can't say anything somehow, like her mouth dissappeared, ichigo looked at blushed, bruised face of orihime.

"Great, you're awake" Ichigo asked her.

"Um-uhuhh" Orihime replied, she just don't know what to say to him.

"What is it? i can't hear you clearly, and why are you blushing? don't worry, i won't do anything to you" Ichigo assured her.

"I-i-am heavyy" Orihime finally say something clear.

"*chuckles* you're not too heavy after all, it's fine" Ichigo replied.

Orihime are in a lost of words, she just don't know what to say, but she finally asked him.

"A-are you hurt? you looked messed up" Orihime observed ichigo.

"Same as you, but i'm good, i can take it" Ichigo replied.

"S-so, how can you i mean us still alive?" Orihime wondered.

"Well, Once you shouted at me, with one move, i get to back, where you at, and i hold your body, and i jumped, you are unconscious somehow, and we jumped from the van, we got some scars and bruises from blast radius and bad landing, sorry, i make you like shit, but better then roasted alive" Ichigo explained.

"umm, I owe you one, thank you,K-kurosaki san" Orihime replied.

"Don't mention it, but hey, how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"W-we bumped yesterday, remember?" Orihime remind him.

"Really? oh yeah, it was you, you hired them annoying bodyguards" Ichigo added.

"Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan are just doing their job" Orihime defended.

"Yeah, they really did their job well" Ichigo sarcastically replied.

"P-pardon me Kurosaki-san, i-i don't want to be rude, but we are in the middle of nowhere here, d-do you know a route back from h-here?" Orihime replied.

"Hmph, i don't know too, i lost my cellphone from the explosion, but we'll find a way, don't you worry" Ichigo calmly replied, but frankly he don't know what to do either.

He carried orihime while walking, he observed her face, don't know why, he find same comfort like he with his mom, and he want to protect her somehow, like he don't want anyone or anything hurt her, but they barely know each other.

"First we must find a vehicle, place to crash, and clean up our bodies then-" He hear grumbling sound, "What is that?" Ichigo hears unusual sound.

"P-pardon me, i'm hungryy" Orihime shyly confessed.

Ichigo nothing but chuckled, Orihime is so innocent, and how in the earth she can be gangster's daughter, that's the same question asked how a kind woman like masaki, Ichigo's mom become his father's wife.

Ichigo arrives in the car rental. She ordered orihime to stay.

"Stay here, you can stand for a bit yes? i won't be long" Ichigo asked orihime.

"Y-yes, i can, Kurosaki-san, don't you worry" Ichigo asked.

"Great, stay put" Ichigo ordered.

"H-hai" Orihime obeyed.

Ichigo approached the owner of the car rental.

"Excuse me, can i rent a car?" Ichigo politely asked.

"No way, i know you people, you want to extort me?" the owner suddenly replied and pointed his shotgun to ichigo.

"ah shit, i really had enough with shotgun now" Ichigo really don't have time for this, in one sencond he punced the owner in a face, and he collapsed, passed out. Ichigo take the key from the cupboard from, and he realized to searched his pocket for his wallet.

"ah crap, my wallet is burned, this is really my worst day ever"

Ichigo cursed, and he picked up the cash from the cashier, and he bring the shotgun,

"just in case, i hate shotguns, but i really don't have much choice"

Ichigo regretted to do this, he's a gangster after all, but it was her mom who teaches her that violence is the last resort.

"I can't b-believe you kill him K-kurosaki san!" Orihime shouted.

"Hey, it's not what you think, i only punched him, i try to be nice, but he startled it, look, we need a vehicle, a gun, and money, to get back, maybe the gun is for just in case, but i know, you know we know, we could be dead here, and from the way i see it, this looks like the Arrancar territory, i'm sure i can leave you to death in the first place, but somehow my conscience won't all me to do so, so suck it up a bit, and follow my lead if you want to survive, you can hate me forever later, but now, let's just do it, okay?" Ichigo explained.e me forever later, but now, let's just do it, okay?" Ichigo explained.

"umm, looks like i-i have no choice after all, right? b-but please Kurosaki-san, no more violence, okay? Orihime requested.

"Tch, fuck, fine, but i can't guarantee it, let's just get the hell out of here, before he wakes up" Ichigo rushed, he holds her hand, and going to "rented" pick up truck.

Ichigo ignite the engine, and he put the shotgun in the dashboard, Orihime in the passenger seat beside ichigo's, and they are off.

* * *

"WHAT?! How can she escaped?" Sora raged.

"I-I don't know inoue-sama i-" Rukia defended.

"I don't care what you say Rukia, it don't bring my sister back right now and this is supposed to be your job and Arisawa, and i have no idea about her whereabout right now! she's my only family member i got, she's my precious, i and i promised to my dad that i will take care of her, you know that we have two major threat right now, the Kurosakis and the Arrancar biker gang's uprising, and you know i don't want my sister involved in this ugly conflict, if you may, you can do me a huge favor by searching at my sister right now!" Sora added.

"Y-yes Inoue sama!" Tatsuki added.

Tatsuki and Rukia leaving the room, and gathering men outside to make search party to find Orihime.

Sora pacing around his office, he thinking hard, and worried to death. He finished his liquor and looking outside the office. Seeing Rukia and Tatsuki ordered the men.

 _"Where are you going Hime? what are you thinking? Sometimes i don't truly understand what's in her head, If i was her, where i'm going right now?"_ Sora started to thinking like her sister do. _"No way!"_ She's going to dad's cemetery!" Sora shouted. He immediately going downstairs and tell his men.

"Inoue-sama" Rukia and Tatsuki said in Unison.

"She's going to dad's cemetery, She still feel guilty about dad's death" Sora assured.

"Then we must go to Inoue-sama's cemetery, hope she still there" Tatsuki replied.

"Let's hope so" Rukia added.

"Wait! i'm coming too, i need to save her, she's my only bloodline after all" Sora approached the crowd.

"No need to Inoue-sama we can do it our-" Tatsuki's word are cut down by Sora.

"That's an order, Arisawa, i need to be there, please" Sora said with half clear half begging tone.

"Y-Yes Inoue-sama, We need extra protection, call out more men and bring in the Armored limo!" Tatsuki ordered the men.

* * *

"How is he doing that? He's a goddamn fool!" Isshin raged.

"We try to stopped him, but somehow he's already there" Ishida replied.

"Hmm" Chad added.

"Well, you said he is with somebody else while the van blown up" Isshin pinched his forehead and drink his liquor.

"Um yeah, for the first time, i was the one who initiated to save the girl who held captive by the Arrancars, then you know the rest about your son" Ishida added.

"In that case, Is the girl he saved is a hottie?" Isshin asked.

"W-What? pardon me Kurosaki-san, what do you mean?" Ishida recall.

"Don't play dumb with me ishida, is she beautiful or not?" Isshin insisted.

"W-Well from the way i see it, although a glimpse, she's beautiful enough i suppose" Isshida explained while chuckled and shrugged his back of head nervously.

Suddenly the serious and menacing face of Kurosaki Isshin changed to goofy and annoying face, "REAALLLYY? THAT BRAT, MY SON, RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S FIND MY HIM AND THAT GIRLL!" "MASAKKIIIII! OUR SON BECOMING A REAL MANNN!" shouted the head of Kurosaki Family while running around recklessly and hugging the giant portrait of her beloved wife.

Urahara arrived at the Office, he orbserved suprised face from Chad and Ishida.

"Ishida-san, Chad-san, what's wrong?" said hat and sandals with a fan in his hand and covered his face.

"Is he doing this all the time?Urahara-san? Ishida pointed the unusual behavior of the eldest kuorsaki.

"Hai hai hai, it means he in the absolute joy isn't it Isshin-san?" Urahara explained while calling out Isshin.

"Hmm? yeah, my son becoming real man, Kisuke, we need to find him at once!" Isshin looked at Urahara.

"I See, i'll get all things ready. and maybe i'll bring yoruichi, just in case" Urahara added.

"That would be best" Isshin returned to serious mode.

"That also means we must coming too?" Ishida asked.

"Of course, you two are my son's escort, you should come too, get ready then, now dissmissed" Isshin ordered.

"Yes, Isshin-san" Ishida bowed and leave the room.

"As you wish, Isshin-san" Chad bowed and leave the room too.

"What the hell? Kurosaki's escort? ike i didn't have something better to do" Ishida bummed in his mind.

The unsuspected meeting between two family will be held, in order to find their each important member, this is gonna be bloody. or not, we'll see.

 **That wrapped this chapter, as you can see, i'm pretty busy lately, gonna graduate this year in from my animation degree, so proably need some time off, well i hope i can update it as fast as i can, i really need some inspiration here, don't hesitate to DM me or conctact me about this fanfic or something else. thanks to daianapotter, A-a, Indiestarx88, and himeko63 to reviews, favs and followed this far from perfect fanfic, i'm truly honored and grateful just like the other people who followed and favorited before, once again Reviews and Favs would be mattered. See ya. #584**


	5. The Wild Ride

**Suddenly i got new inspiration from outta nowhere, here goes.**

The road seems dead and dangerous, and suprisingly boring, Ichigo holds the wheel, while orihime looking at the horizon through car truck is a little rusty and dusty, but the engine is well enough to endure Hueco Mundo's insane weather. Orihime changed her gaze to the driver, the wound after the explosion is still there but it's getting better now, but still need further treatment.

"Kurosaki-san?" Orihime started the conversation.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Whats our next destination?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm, if we can, we can go back to the city, but i don't know, it's better we clean ourselves up, hell why this place is so remote?" ichigo added.

"Umm, yeah i think so, this place is so dreadful, By the way, can i ask you something else?" Orihime replied.

"Shoot" Ichigo added.

"H-How can you drive this good?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm? Sorry inoue, i don't really get what you mean." Orihime started to fidgeting his finger, it's sound silly anyway, asking a man how's he driving.

"I mean you allowed to drive car by yourself?" Orihime recalled.

"Haha, to be honest, i don't allowed to drive car by myself, i stole some time, with guide from my friend. At least i can drive on my own right now" Ichigo added.

"Lucky you, i forbidden to learn to drive, i don't know why my brother won't allowed me" Orihime confessed.

"I can teach you, right now" Ichigo suddenly popped out.

Orihime don't believe what he said earlier, her eyes widen.

"W-What?" Orihime recalled.

"Yeah, Why? it's no one on the road, and i'm bored right now, and you want to know how drive a car right?" Ichigo assured.

"Umm, I-I don't know, but I-I'll try" Orihime added.

"Great, Now hurry take the wheel!" Ichigo suddenly move his body to Orihime and shoved Orihime to the driver's seat.

"Wh-Whoaa, C-Careful Kurosaki-san!" Orihime worried.

"See? it's easy, you just put your right foot to acceleration paddle, your left foot to brake paddle, and your hand to steering wheel and gear stick it's automatic anyway, keep calm, okay i got you" Ichigo added.

Orihime's awkward hand trying to adjust, she scared but happy, driving car isn't so bad, she wants to say thank you, hell even hugged him, but she's too scared right now. The Truck occasionally changing lane and lose control and traction.

"Wooo, wooo, easy there, you don't planed to kill us both, right?" Ichigo added.

"S-Sorry, Kurosaki-san, i-i try to adjust, this truck's steering wheel is huge" Orihime replied.

"You'll get over it, see you're fast learner" Ichigo compliment.

Orihime immediately blushed, she's not get used to being admired from another boy, except her brother. "T-thank you, Kurosaki-san" Orihime added.

"Are you okay, you look "red" are you got a fever?" Ichigo observed.

"Wh-What? No! I-It's fine!" Orihime almost lose control of the truck.

Suddenly from behind there are convoy of motorcycles approacing, Ichigo looked from rear mirror. this is bad.

"Shit, shit, shit, Inoue, floor it, looks like we have company, look just drive okay, seems like the Arrancars know we still alive, we'll lose them" Ichigo grabbed shotgun from dashboard.

The convoy approached at the same speed, and they started to shoot the truck.

"Ahhhh" Orihime screamed.

"Keep it steady Inoue, i'll deal with that scumbags" Ichigo assured.

Ichigo popped out from the window and started shooting back, he got the gang member. "Eat it you dick!" Ichigo shouted.

the gang keep shooting the truck, and ichigo shooting back, from right side, one of biker gang pounced the driver seat and grabbed hold on Orihime's body. Orihime shoved the man, but it's useless. "Aaaarghhh, get off me!" Orihime struggled between driving and fighting the man. Ichigo awared, and assisted Orihime by punch the man with shotgun's stock, three time, at the final push, the man got off and crushed by Truck's rear wheel.

"Take that, you bitch! Inoue, are you okay?" " Ichigo assured.

"Y-yeah, i'm good, i can do it" Orihime added.

"Good, we-" They forgot that the convoy still after them.

Ichigo started to shoot back, but he run out of shell. "Shit, i'm out" Ichigo cursed.

"What? What we're gonna do?" Orihime asked.

"Let me think of something, Inoue, let them catch up after us" Ichigo added.

"W-What?" Orihime aked.

"Just do it, Okay?" Ichigo added.

"O-Okay" Inoue slowed down the car.

"On my mark, shoved the truck to them, okay? then we take the one of their bike, okay?" Ichigo added.

The convoy finally catching up the truck, there are three of them, and one going to the left side, one going to the right side, while the last is going behind the truck. Ichigo watched them pointing the gun at them, at one second she ordered orihime to shove the truck to takedown them.

"Wait for it, NOW!" Ichigo ordered.

The gang started shooting with sub-machine gun, Orihime and Ichigo taking cover behind the body of moving truck, and she shoved left and right, and takes down gang who in both sides, the truck moving zig-zag, then the last member behind the car keep accelerating while watching the car rolled, for the second time, Ichigo holds Orihime to protected her frail body from the impact. The truck rolled several times and then stopped upside down, covered in massive debris and dust.

The last member who still intact, stopped the bike and walking through the truck crash. He ready the gun, he hold automatic pistol, then he slowly approaches crashed truck inside the massive dust and debris. He then looked at the body inside truck, it's orihime, and he try to shoot her from upside the truck, Ichigo pounced him, do superman punch move on him until he's grounded and punched him repeatedly, mercilessly, until his face covered in blood, and smeared ichigo's knuckle, it is bloody. Orihime immidiately hold ichigo's body, and finally calmed him.

"Stop it! K-Kurosaki-san, you killed him already" Orihime holds ichigo's body. Ichigo slowed down and them stopeed.

"*breathes heavily, then he spitted the dead arrancar gang member* FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING FUCK!" then Ichigo looked at Orihime, she steeped back a bit, she looked scared, gazing ichigo with nervousness. "Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo asked her condition.

She gulped and the she answered him, "Y-yeah i'm okay, K-Kurosaki san" She said nothing more.

"Look, I-I'm sorry you got to see that, it's us or them, okay?" Ichigo added.

Orihime stunned and shaken, she never see that in her entire life, life has been taking away easily like it was nothing. "C-Can i ask you something else K-Kurosaki san?" Orihime added.

Ichigo put his bloody and into his forehead, "*sigh* ask away" Ichigo replied.

"D-Do you ever kill a man? I-I mean do y-you done that before?" Orihime asked while she holding her wounded, frail body.

"No, this is the first time, but i do know the risk, look Inoue, i know your family is, and i'm sure as hell you know my family, it's YOUR and MY family business, to kill people like that, but YOUR family and MY family are not fucking sosiopath who kills everyone around, he have to kill when there is no choice, it IS dirty and savage, but that is what it is, sometimes i feel terrible about it, but fuck inoue, fuck, it's us or them, that city, that corrupt place we called home, is like devils den, now you know, right now we have to stick together for pur sake-" Ichigo don't aware when Orihime's body wrapped his muscular body. She hugged him.

Ichigo stunned a bit, Then he decided to hugged her back, if it can calmed her down, he ought to do that. Then their body departed. Ichigo asked her.

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Ichigo apologized

"No need to, i'm being the one who weak" Orihime added.

"You're not weak, you just don't suit for Violance, don't worry Inoue, i'll protect you, even though our family is at in good standing, for now we must get back to the city, Okay?" Ichigo added.

"O-Okay, and Thank you Kurosaki-san, for protecting me, and for the crash course hehe" Orihime added.

"Don't mention it, anyway just called me Ichigo from now on, i feel old already when you called that" Ichigo added.

"Well, y-you always called me Inoue all this time" Orihime defended.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, it's sign for respecting woman by called her family name, unless she allowed me to call her first name, my mother taught me" Ichigo added.

"Umm, y-you can call me Orihime from now on" Orihime added.

"If you allowed it, then okay then, Orihime" Ichigo called.

 _"Kami, He called me with my first name, why when he said that, i feel like butterflies flying in my stomach?"_ Orihime mused a bit, followed with blushing face.

"Are you okay, Orihime? you look red again, are you sick?" Ichigo added.

Orihime going back to reaily as she responded to him. "Hmmm? Oh I-i'm sorry Kurosaki- i mean Ichigo, I-I'm fine, really i am!" She blubbering again.

"Uh-huh, right, let's get out of here before more of them come" Ichigo give orihime the leather jacket, and he put in the riding glove, he then take the two helmet for him and Orihime. they take the gun, some ammo, and motorcycle, they continued the wild ride back to the city.

* * *

Aizen watched at the Clubhouse balcony, He knows that his litle squad failed to finish the Job.

"Boss, looks like they failed" Tousen reported.

"Seems that so, Looks like we underestimate the Prince and Princess, well, men are expendable, but now i relieved, he's a worthy opponent, so we hold nothing back, gather men! explore all of hueco mundo county, we'll get them soon enough." Aizen ordered.

"As you wish boss" Tousen dismissed.

The Arrancars now increased the effort in order to find Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime Inoue, if he succed to captured them, he can take on two big family at once. Let's see what happened next.

 **Well, i guess that wrapped this chapter, i'm not used to write long fanfic, i'm still learning after all, so thanks folks for supporting this fanfic, it's FAR FAR FAR from perfect, but i tend to keep improving it, also this fanfic is nothing without favs, follows, and reviews from you guys, i never bored to say "I'm grateful and honored" coz that is the only thing to do to show my appreciation, i'm not promising anything for update, but l'll do my best. See ya #584**


	6. Heal Me, Taste Me, Forgive Me

**Hurry to pour the idea for updated before i forget.**

Ichigo and Orihime has been several hours on the road, and Ichigo is concerned about Orihime, more than himself, their wounds are not yet healed, even got more after recent attack, night is coming, and they need safe place to spend some night, also treated all wounds.

They arrived at the motel, there are gas station and general stores in there, perfect place to stay, Ichigo started to get off the bike, but he stopped when Orihime sleeping at his shoulder _"this is annyoing, but that's fine after all, she's been through a lot, that's why she's totally exhausted"_ Ichigo speaks in his mind, and then he carefully pick up sleeping orihime, then he walks out into the general store and bought some food, cheap clothes and medicine, after that he check in, all of this he pay with "spoils of war" that's the fancy word from looting from dead people, Ichigo stole some money from dead gang member he beaten up earlier, better than extort the clerk anyway.

He continued to enter the room, still holding orihime's body, and he carefully put Orihime in vacant bed, then he sit beside her. He looked around orihime's body, god, she's smoking hot, even in her hoodie and track pants are torn up, results from the event today, the ripped arm in her hoodie, reveals her milk-skinned shoulder, then another tear in her track pants reveal some of her calf, it's not much, but her face is so pretty and innocent, like an angel, well falling angel, her face covered in dirts, cuts, and bruises.

Ichigo observed her again, _"Don't even think about banging her right now, she's from Inoue no way i want to get lucky with her, but i admit she's drop dead gorgeous, i can't imagine her with those scumbags out there"_ Ichigo erased that wild thoughts, and then he take a shower and get changed, he put the automatic pistol with him, he still don't know how to treat his wounds, only a little bit, it's not enough, but better than nothing.

He missed the shower more than anything right now, this One day, it's like months, and he enjoyed bath more than everything tonight. After cleaned a bit, he watched the sisituation outside, then he get on the bed beside Orihime's bed, he observed her once again, then fall asleep.

 _"Ichigo! Ichigo!! are you okay? next time be careful okay??" the female voice talked to her and offered her hand_ _"Y-Yes mom, i'm- i'm sorry, it's- it's huurtttt" Ichigo cried over her mom's shoulder_ _"shhhhhh, awww now now, my little hero is wounded, i'll carry you home and make you delicious curry, in one condition, stop crying, i don't want your dad seeing that, okay?" masaki requested._ _"y-yy-yes mom, *hiks* i-ii-i'll stop *hiks* crying"_ Ichigoobeyed _"Good, let's go home, shall we?"_ Masaki addedTears streamed from Ichigo's eye, and he suddenly wake up from his slumber.

someone beside him is shocked, it is Orihime, who treated his wounds right now.

Ichigo looked at her.

"What are you doing, Orihime?"

"umm, i-i just stitch your open wounds, i-i can stop if you don't like it, at least i'm not useless to you" Orihime stopped her work.

"hmm, continue please, i ain't going anywhere if there are unfinished wounds in my body, and uh thanks, Orihime, I don't know you're good at healing people" Ichigo complimented.

"Thank you, Ichigo, well i used to read all books, since Sora-nii never allowed me to school anymore since dad's death, i know he just protecting me" Orihime added.

"He's not protecting you, he's taking away your freedom, Orihime, like a bird forced to live in cage" Ichigo stated.

"I-I don't know, sometimes i think so, but i think he's a bit you know, paranoid, maybe i'm too, it's my fault anyway, my huge ego, because of me, father dead" Orihime said while tears poured from her wide eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault okay, i know your father want to give his daughter happiness, my dad will do so to with my two sisters, me too i guess" Ichigo added.

"Ehhh? You have two sisters, Ichigo? *sniff* that's cute, i never had a sister, even two of them" Orihime said while she stopped crying and wipe her tears.

"haha yeah, it's a fuss with them, plus dad, it's annoying but, that makes my house feel alive, after mom's death" Ichigo added.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Orihime giving condolences.

"No need to, but thanks, appreciate it" Ichigo replied.

"ah! almost forgot, your wounds, need to finish it immediately" Orihime added.

"Well, i won't keep you from fixing my body" Ichigo added, with a lit bit seducing tone, even he don't realize it.

"Ahhh!! W-Well ummm" Orihime loss words, also blushing burning red on her face.

"Are you okay, Orihime??" Ichigo recall.

"Yes! Yes! I'm totally fine, almost finished hehe" Orihime finally found some words to reply.

"Uh yeah, after this, you should get some shut eye, we're leaving tomorrow, Okay?" Ichigo added.

"Owkay, Ichigo" Orihime replied.

Not long after that, Orihime finished treating Ichigo's wound, she suffered some wounds too, some cuts and bruises, but it won't really bad comparing to ichigo, and she take care of his wound well, Ichigo fall asleep in his bed, orihime watched him again from the bathroom door, she smiled, and wondering wild-ish things, Orihime wild thoughts.

 _"He's so cute when sleeping, why i can't stop staring him? he's even more manly with the scars all over his body, he's wearing tank top right now, b-but it's same as naked for me-_

 _BAD Hime! BAD Hime!!! stop thinking something like thattt"_ Orihime's face are fiery red like steamed lobster, she covered her face with her own hands and going to shower.

In shower she thinking all events until today, it was radical, full of tensions, and deadly, she could be dead right now, but yet she still alive, she holds her own body. She want to cry but it's not worth it. She's weak, that cannot be changed whatever happens.

"I-i'm burden to everyone".

" i-i let down everyone around me".

" i-i am useless."

Then the cry broke, her tears joined the shower water, only sobs clearly appeared.

"No you're not".

Orihime stunned from the masculine, deep voice behind her, then pair of muscular hands wrapping her curve, she blushed, she hope that is what she think. But it is.

"I-Ichigo, wh-what are you doing?" Orihime stuttering.

"I'm holding you" Ichigo plainly replied.

"Wh-what? b-but i-" Ichigo turned around her head to face him, without hesitation he kissed her.

Orihime is powerless, she sucked in Ichigo's vibe, she's his "prisoner" now.

Orihime returned the kiss, she seems enjoy it, this is what she wants after all, skin to skin with him, her crush.

They're making out, and Ichigo turned off the shower, still making out, they moved to the bed, Ichigo's bed, he shoved her body to the soft surface, then he returned to taste her.

Orihime not showing signs of resisting, she just follow the rule, and then ichigo lose the brake. She stopped it.

"Wait I-Ichigo, i-i think i'm not r-ready for that, y-y know, sex" Orihime nervously said.

"Hmm, i see,i-i'm sorry Hime, i'm too carried away" Ichigo apologized.

"But, i-i don't mind if you kissed me, a-and touch my body" Orihime added.

"I know that, but maybe is not the right time, i'm sorry, i don't know what drives me, i'm awake, and somehow holding at your body" Ichigo confusingly explained.

"I-I don't know either" Orihime simply added.

"Go finished your bath then" Ichigo started to wearing his pants.

"No need to, i'm finished after all" Orihime added.

"We should get some sleep, do you want to, sleep with me? if you don't want to, that's fine" Ichigo requested.

"Okay" Orihime plainly added.

"Okay then" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo returned to his bed beside orihime's bed. he rolled his body to the right. not long after, he turned his body to the left, then he realized the bed is narrowing, then he founf the source, it's Orihime, beside him, Ichigo holds his body with his muscular arm again.

Orihime smiled in her slumber, she feels so secured somehow, more than anything before, she feel that is nothing that could harm her right now.

Ichigo whining something in his sleep, _"hmmphhh, Don't leave me mom, please"_

Orihime then turned around and kissed his forehead, then Ichigo stopped whining even smiled. Orihime caught a small grin on hers, he just like another motherless boy, never felt enough maternal love, just like her, and then she provide it.

Then they sleeping peacefully in the nightfall.

 **Well, it's just some, i would say, some kind of "bridge" i planned for something big for the plot on the next update, i realized the plot it's kinda OOT from the title, where's the gang war? where's the city? why you placed them in the wasteland in the middle of nowhere? i get it i get it, just need to get around y know, ice breaking, we'll be there i assure you. So don't hesitate to give favs, reviews, and advices, night. #584**


	7. Ain't a Kick in the Head?

**Here comes the update, hope it doesn't suck. In case you wondering, the auto Pistol Ichigo used is G13 with extended clip, search it.**

They sleep in peace, and quiet. They need it, one day in hell, and keep going on and on. They want it to end, heck they want this to be a nightmare.

Looks like both of them didn't want it to end, they hold each other in peaceful sleep, in cheap room, lousy bed, full of cuts and bruises.

 _"i don't know why, I don't want this to and end, and somehow i feel mom's warmth when holding her"_

"Hmm, morning"

"Hmm? uh-oh, m-morning, kuro-i mean Ichigo, hehe, i-i'm not get used to it- and uhhh, w-why are we sharing bed together?" Orihime questioned this awkward situation.

"Uh-hmm, yeah, so sorry, Orihime, if you uncomfortable with this, i can move out."

"Please don't, upss, i-i mean stay, ummm i don't really mind though, Kurosa-i-Ichigo kun" Orihime seems like shy but want, she don't want to act pervert or possessive, but god she want that.

"Well, okay, i stay with you then" Ichigo continued to hold her body and they sleeping again.

Ichigo hearing footsteps, many of them, approaching their room, he try to think fast, looks like the Arrancars found them, sooner or later, then guns blazing.

Ichigo holds Orihime and rolling into the other side of the bed, he holds her tight, protecting her from gunshots, brass, and debris from the result of the ambush.

Orihime screaming, but her voice is covered by the blazing sound of gunshots, then the sound stopped, the Arrancars barging in, Ichigo hide Orihime under the bed, and Ichigo sneaking in the bathroom, waiting for perfect strike.

"Stay put, and keep quiet, Okay?" Ichigo whispering her and Orihime nodded.

Ichigo unlocked his auto pistol, preparing for the perfect time to assault.

"Boys, get'em!" one of the members say between the assault, and the rest of them barging in and started searching for Ichigo and Orihime.

When the gang member approaching bed where orihime is hiding, Ichigo started the ambush, he shooting all around the room, like aimlessly but he kills two people and the rest of them seaching for the cover, this is the right time for Ichigo and Orihime to escape. He open the bedsheet and pick up Orihime.

"Let's go! Now hime!" Ichigo ordered her, and they started running, and Ichigo fired his auto pistol do suppressing fire while running into the edge of balcony. Orihime stopped running.

"Why stopping?"

"I-Its the end of the line"

Ichigo looked down, and thank god there are truck with pile of cardboard boxes. "Just jump, trust me! Okay?" says Ichigo while firing his pistol.

"Okay, I-i trust you"

"Allright in 3, 2, 1, Jump!" ichigo and Orihime jump together, and landed in truck's bed full of cardboard boxes, and the gang who chased them must find a way around to catch them.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! the Boss would not be happy! after them!" the gang debated.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo checking in Orihime.

"Yeah"

"Good, let's go, before they catching up!" Ichigo and Orihime are in their feet again. They running around to find his stolen bike, and unfortunately it's toast.

"Shit! they burned the bike! Fuck! this way, come on Hime!" Ichigo holding Orihime's wrist on his left hand, and the pistol on the right hand.

They returned to the truck who "saved" them from the heights, and how dumb whoever the truck driver is, it's unlocked and the truck's key still there, ready to ignite. "Quick! get in! Ichigo helped orihime to the truck, and then going to driver's seat. He floor it hard. The gang catching yup and immidiately shooting them again. the truck's rear window are broken from the gunshots. Ichigo drive-by and repel the blazing guns.

the battle is intense, the gang shooting them on the road. "Keep your head down hime!" as Ichigo ordered, the gang are approaching, and Ichigo shot him, and he falling down from his bike, then he shot the other one in Ichigo's side, until he takes out four of the gang member, until his clip are out.

"Shit! it's empty! Hold on hime, we'll make it!" Ichigo driving recklessly and aggresively, he slam and shunt the gang's van and bikes who approach his.

Ichigo don't realize there are people lining up in his way, and he stopped the truck.

Aizen clapped his hand. "Well well well, Goddamn! lookie here boys, our Prince and Princess has arrived!" Aizen approaches as the rest of the gang poiting guns all around the truck. "No sudden and stupid move will ya? Grimmjow! do me a favor and drag this brat of his chariot please?" Aizen ordered grimmjow.

"My pleasure boss, Come here you piece of crap! Kurosaki Ichigo, finally i can get hold at you! Stay there dollface, my big guy will come and pick you up!" grimmjow widely grinning, Ichigo spit grimmjow's face and he punched ichigo in the face. "You need to teach a lesson! Boys! let's beat him up!" Ichigo surrendered and take the beating, he fears that if he fight back, they will hurt Orihime.

"I-Ichigo-kun! Nooo!" Orihime shouted when she's being hold by yammy.

"Well looks like our princess are become close already, folks, you see, HE will not helping you, or YOUR brother, or ANYBODY, so you're destined to be a burden, and become our captive" Aizen preached.

"n-no h-hime y-you're not- a bur-" "SHUT IT YOU SWINE!" grimmjow kicked ichigo in the head while he said to orihime.

"Boys! enough! we will not kill him yeah! at least not today, but we will teached him the true survival lesson, or we feed the buzzard the main course." Aizen shot Ichigo in his belly and kicked him out of the road into the roadside dunes. rest of the gang are laughed "EAT IT YOU COCKY BRAT! HAHAHAAHA!" grimmjow devilishly laughing.

Orihime is shocked, he see his "Savior" beaten up and left to dead. _"I-ichigo-kun, i-it can't be! No! he's not dead, this must be my nightmare, my worse nightmare"_ Unfortunately, it's not. Orhime said in his heart.

"Well as for you my princess, you will be our honored guests! Let's go!" Aizen ordered his men to go back to his compound.

* * *

In the meadows, there is two people sitting under the big sakura tree, one is litte kid, and one are his mother. the kid rest his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Mom? why people die?" the little kid asked his mom.

"They are not die sweetheart, they just go to better place" his mother asked.

"even for bad people?"

"Well, depends for the people itself, not are bad guys are bad, and not are good guys are good, you'll get it when you're grow up" the mother adviced his son.

"Would you see me grow up, mom?"

"Of course child, you're grown up to become handsome man, and i'm sure you're attracting the girls around you" the mother giggled when she said to his son.

"Moooommmm" the child embarassed.

"Mom? please don't leave me"

"I always on your side ichigo, in your heart" the mother said to him.

suddenly some black apparitation appeared, it's the grim reaper, (looks like ichigo's vasto lorde hollow, but it's line and hair are black, not orange) "Come on Masaki, it's time"

the mother nodded, and she leaving the kid alone.

"Mom? Mom! where are you going? you said you don't leave me!" the mother don't say anyrhing but smiled to him.

"No mommm, please don't leave me! moommmmmmm!" The boy running in tears and crying.

then a little girl with same color as his mother approach, "hello there, why are you crying?" the boy leaned back, hiccuped, and answered her "m-my mom *hiks* left me, i-i'm *hiks* alone"

the girl seems confused then grinning at him, "me too, i lost my mom too, and my dad also, would you be my friend?" the little girl asked him.

"O-*hiks*Okay, would you leave me too?" the boy asked.

"hmm, never, we can have each other" the girl smiled.

the boy and the girl holding hands and sitting under the sakura tree in the meadows.

FADE OUT*

* * *

The kurosaki convoy has arrived at the busted motel, the motel is destroyed, vandalized, torn apart into pieces, Kurosaki Isshin, Chad, Ishida, and Urahara along with Yoruichi observed the place all around.

"Damn, what a massacre" Ishida said

"Are you sure my son once here, Kisuke? Shihouin?" Isshin ordered.

"I'm sure, his reiatsu trace are here, the strongest is in second floor" with light step, Yoruichi jumped to the second balcony, and shocked, then returned to plain face again, then she shouted people below.

"Kisuke! Kurosaki-sama! everyone! in here"

The rest of the people, except the Kurosaki army going upstairs, and they shocked, they found bullet holes, shattered glass, torn apart beds, two dead bodies, and bloods.

"These deadbeats are Aizen's boys, and Ichigo are not alone, he's with someone else, a girl. about same as his age, according to their reiatsu traces" Kisuke analyzed.

"You mean he's with my daughter in la-, ehem, i mean Aizen, i will kill him" Isshin cursed.

"We will, Kurosaki-sama, we will" Kisuke blessed.

Ishida, Chad and Yoruichi orbserved the balcony that pointing to the roadside. "Yoruichi-san, look! tire tracks!"ishida doing downstairs and pointing the tire tracks.

"Good one Ishida, let us see, hmmm, looks like ichigo hijacked the truck and escaped that way" Yoruichi pointing the road.

"Well done Kurosaki, Well done" Ishida impressed by Ichigo's stunt.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find him" Isshin ordered.

The Kurosaki convoy leaving the motel and continued to find Ichigo.

* * *

"Don't leave me, Mom" Ichigo mumbling.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and observing the room. He seems don't recognize this place, is like some kind of hangar, full of creates, boxes, and giant big old WWII planes. Ichigo wake up from his bed, and then someone observing him.

"Rise and Shine, Momma's little boy" Some dude with blond hair and creepy smirk.

"W-Who the hell are you? and where the fuck am i- arrgghhh" Ichigo groaned in pain.

"Easy - easyy, i won't hurt cha, Don't want to, since ya already banged up"

"tch, i can take you on, even with my condition right now" Ichigo challenged.

"Reaaalllyyy? You'll not worth my time right now"

"Can you just tell where the fuck am i and, who the hell you are?"

Suddenly Ichigo being kicked. In the Head. Again.

"DID YOUR MOTHER OF YOURS TEACH YA SOME MANNERS WHEN YA CRASHED IN THEIR HOME, ASSHOLEE?! OR YOU JUST DREAMING HER EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIMEE?!" the little blond pigtailed girl said that when "she" kicked Ichigo in the head.

"Ouch, That won't be necessary Hiyori" the blond guy encouraged.

"Argghh, fuck, What's that's for ?! You little brat!" Ichigo screaming in agony.

"Oh ya? you won't do anything since you just find this useless prick, and don't doing ANYTHINGGG, BALD!"

"I told ya sev'ral timez, i'm NOT BALD, can't you see? and hey i dragged this guy out of the dirt, maybe i'm not pick his dead weight, it's Kensei who do the job, also one thing that always bothers me, do ya have anything "stand out"on your flat chest?"

"WHAT! I HAVE TITS YOU LITTLEE!"

"Huh? ya have? I don't see anything, ohhh proably ya already sold that to some creepy, molester guy, flatchest"

"Say that again and i'll hang yo head, i dare you"

"F-L-A-T-C-H-E-"

"YOU TOO JUST GET A ROOM ALREADY AND SHUT THE FUCK UPP!" Ichigo already lost his temper when he had enough hearing this pathetic banter.

"Just tell me where the fuck i am and who are you people"

"A gratitude would be nice" Hiyori added.

"Thank. You. Satisfied?"

"Nope, forced, at least better than nothing, next time, i'll put my flip flops to your fucking mouth"

"I'd like to see you try" Ichigo challenged.

"WHAT? I'LL-" "Whoa - whoa, easy there Hiyori, our friend here just messing around with'cha, don't ya kurosaki Ichigo?" Shinji holding pissed off Hiyori.

"Maybe, maybe not" Ichigo annoyingly added.

"Tch, anyway, I'm Shinji Hirako, and this "cute" little brat here is Hiyori Sarugaki, we are Visored, and this is our humble headquarters" Shinji introduced.

"Visored? what's that? and why you know my name?"

"Hell, everyone knows ya, even in this hopeless wasteland, you see, we have common enemy, The Arrancars biker gang, assholes who took our place, and throw us into this shithole" Shinji explained.

"That is NOT my problem anyway, and thanks for patching me up, i better get going, so-" Hiyori pointed her shotgun to Ichigo.

"Not so fast handsome, I wonder if i blow this face of yours, what's in it?"

"Ya see, Ichigo, WE offered ya a deal, and even you don't realized it, YOU need our help, and WE need yours, you can't survive anyway if ya get out of here right now, ya don't have anything but spare trackpants and nasty gunshot wound in yer belly" Shinji explained.

Make sense, with that condition, he'll never got chance, in order to save Orihime, looks like he need an ally, and Shinji and his Visored, looks promising, and right now, Ichigo must play along.

"Shit, looks like i haven't got any options, have i?"

"uh-huh, nope" Hiyori still pointed her shotgun to Ichigo

"Great, here's the deal i offered..."

 **Whoopsy** **, gotta stopped there, it's good sometimes to make cliffhanger y know, i inspired the plot from original arrancar arc in the anime, with my twists and adjustments ofc, many apologize, i been busy lately, doing my final assignment, and i still making progress in this fanfic don't you worry, favs and reviews would be nice folks, and here's the next chapter. #584.**


	8. Allies and Nightmares

**Sorry for the long update, been busy lately. I assure you, this fanfic isn't dead.**

"Ya know, we heard 'bout ya, yer are the son of Kurosaki Isshin, one of the biggest family in NKC, so we know what yer capable of, here's a thing, if you can help us back in the game, and i promise ya, maybe we can help ya get yer girl back, how about that?"

Hirako explained. Ichigo thinking and considering Shinji's offer. Ichigo pinched his chin. Maybe it's not bad to have an extra hand, after all, it's damn near impossible to raid Aizen's compound by himself, gonna be a pathetic suicide mission.

"Don't bother Shinji, He's NOT gonna help us, he's ungrateful uptight brat after all" Hiyori interrupted.

"Shut up will ya? don't judge me first, I try to wrap it up first"

"Well, don't think too hard, yer head has been knocked off or worse you weeping your ass and begging to your momma" Hiyori teased.

"Come on Hiyori, that's not helping" Shinji scolded

"Oh, now you sided with this prick Shinji!"

"I-It's not like that! ugh, lemme tell you-"

"SHUT UP! WILL YA! just give me some space, please, I need to sort this thing out, and don't said anything about my mother, or else!" Ichigo beg them.

"Tch, you're absolute lemon in carrot top, okay then, we're leaving, let's go Shinji, let's bother somewhere else" Hiyori ordered.

"You're not my boss dammit! don't order me around!" Hiyori and Shinji leave the room. Ichigo started to deep in thought.

 _"Why I dreamt about mom last night, and why her scent is so close, just like Orihime's? tch, why_ i _this weak? how can_ i _protect her? no matter,_ i _must save her! looks like i gonna accept their offer after all, it's not that bad, better than defeated twice by those bastards, getting help from some hands is not hurt, at least you're offered, proably i can immediately repaid their favor."_

Ichigo get off from his bed and heading to the door.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, ya pretty bird!" grimmjow greeted.

Orihime slowly lift her eyes, she so tired, she don't want to wake up from this nightmare. Once again, she's been held captive and bounded 's tied up in a chair, the clothes he wore were torn. she's in a dark room, and there was only one fluorescent ceiling light on the ceiling. then her eyes averted to scary gaze of grimmjow who accompany her in this room.

"How's yer sleep dear? i hope it's worth it, coz yer need it, you're gonna "work" with me!"

"W-Work with you? w-what d-do you m-mean?" Orihime don't know and don't wanna know what happens when she's passed out, perhaps... perhaps, she's been molested and raped, this can't be happening, this can't be, and now, she just experienced the moment with her crush, and now she's treated like a lust giver tool. She's absolutely, truly scared right now, she just want to get back to him, to ichigo right now.

"Now! now, don't talk too much, how about you taste my boy right here, how about that?" grimmjow started to pulled off his leather pants.

"N-no p-please, I-I am b-beging y-you! I-ichigo h-help" Orihime trying hard to resist, but it is futile, she's gonna satisfied him after all, and Ichigo, Ichigo would never saved her.

"hahahaha, I Like the way you begging bitch, but I DO NOT LIKE you mention him again! YOU KNOW WHAT?! He's dead! I wasted him! now how about you suck my cock right now anddd i don't mind if you presume me as ichigo and my precious as his little winnie, as long as i got the pleasure i need, NOW SUCK IT BITCH OR ELSE!" grimmjow demanded.

"N-no! p-pleasee i-" Grimmjow's phone are ringing.

"Shit! you lucky cunt, next time. you will taste mine" grimmjow pickjed his phone.

 _"Grimmjow! bring her to the hangar, and i hope you didn't fuck her!"_ Aizen warned from phone.

"Yeah yeah, i didn't, but it's fine to make her blow me, boss?" grimmjow asked

 _"No dammit! it would be bad for business! now get your sorry ass and hers to the hangar, Now!"_

"Shit, okay okay boss! you heard the man, you get lucky, and i almost, come on whore!"

Grimmjow rudely untied her and get her off the dark room. She only pray for god that Ichigo still alive.

 _"God, please help me, if you mad at me, if this is my punishment for my mistakes, i'll take it, just let me see him one more time"_ Orihime choked with tears.

"My my, are ya cryin' bitch, it makes me want to fuck you more, but it'll not make any difference, now get your ass movin!"

Grimmjow and Orihime arrived at the hangar, they walked to the balcony. The Hangar is dark, suddnly Aizen's voice echoed around the hangar.

"Orihime, i know you're sad because you missed your family so much, but fate is kind for you, and finally your family reunited. As your humble host, i will give you a way to meet them, boys! let get this show on the road and give our guest people she cherish with"

Orihime can't believed her eyes what she seeing right now. Her brother, being captured and crucifixed in the middle of the hangar, and below him, her bodyguards and other family members,are caged and surrounded by armed gang members ready to annihilate them. Orihime can't stand the horrors of the moment she witnessed. Grimmjow does nothing but smirked on his face.

"Well Orihime, now we'll play an interesting game here, and the game is simple, you'll have to choose between your brother, or your family member, i don't know why they have little firearms, and esay to seized, is your family getting soft? and your brother is none other than useless coward, are HE is truly satoshi's son? and the most important is, are is this the power of Inoue family? no matter they got whacked up so easily, and Satoshi had a bullet in his head, thanks to Ulqiorra here and your people blame Kurosaki's family for it, no matter my glorious plan worked well, and here you are,

Orihime is shocked from what she hear recently, it was the Arrancars who killed satoshi, and Aizen called false alarm to the Kurosakis, and because of it, the Inoues blamed the death of his leader, and now the Inoues are in the edge of destruction,

how many sins that she did, until god put this trial to her, this is twisted and horrible.

"Now Orihime Inoue, it's up to you to save your little family, to make this aaaa little bit more interesting, i'll give stipulations for choices you made, one if you choose to kill your brother, i'll make sure your family's business, rackets, and influences in New Karakura Town, are stay in this place, and maybe we consider to release you and your family, two if you choose to save your brother, you will give the Inoues business, rackets, and influences to us, the Arrancars, and we will consider letting you and your family go, now hime, the choice is yours, now grimmjow, would you kindly give aid to our guest here" Grimmjow hold Orihime's hand and give her his gun in her right hand, and molotov cocktail in her left hand.

"Now bitch, pick your choice, don't keep the boss waiting" Grimmjow demanded.

"Hime-sama don't do it!" tatsuki screams from the cage.

"Hime-sama!" Rukia shouted from the cage.

"Shut it you whore!" yammy shouted outside the cage.

"I-It's O-okay Orihime, i-it is my fault after all, you can pick me, i-i understand and i-i'm sorry" Sora said in agony.

"S-Sora-nii"

Orihime don't know what to think and don't know what to do, she need to pick a really really hard, hell even impossible choice to make, plus she had to kill, and on top of that, she must kill her own brother or burning her family members.

 _"Please god, wake me up from this nightmare, please, i can't take it anymore"_ tear streaming down swiftly from her eyes.

* * *

"Well?" Lisa leaning towards wall in front of ichigo's room.

"Well, aside from how annoying he is, he's good" Hiyori explained.

"He'll buy it, he owes us after all, We'll see" Shinji assured.

Lisa nodded, sign of understanding.

"Lisa! Shinji! Hirako! hurry, we've got company" Kensei barged in.

"What? shit, is it Arrancars asshole?"

"No, more like mobsters"

"I'm sure they searching Ichigo, let's keep our head cool guys, stick to your guns, i'll get hacchi and rose, the rest of you, get to the armory, in case things got funny" Shinji added.

"Understood" Kensei obeyed.

"I hate to obey your order, but fine let's go Lisa" Hiyori added.

"Uhm" Lisa nodded.

"What's the rush kensei?" Mashiro orbserved kensei while holding a pack of juice.

"Dammit Mashiro, we got company" Kensei added.

"What company?"

"one of the Mobsters family from NKC!"

"heehh? what we're gonna do?"

"Man the machine gun nest up the warehouse, and tell aikawa to ready the rocket launcher, but wait for Shinji's order" Kensei ordered.

"Hai hai" Mashiro saluted and rushed to pick up aikawa.

"AIKAWAA! WE GOT COMPANNYY!" Mashiro shouted Aikawa who's in the couch, taking nap.

"ARGGHH! What the hell mashiro, wait are you serious?"

"I'm serious! come on ready the RPG, ASAP!"

"All right!" Aikawa rushed to the armory.

"Hachi, Rose, meet me at warehouse main door, we'll serve our guest" Shinji talked through the intercom.

"Okay, Shinji-san" Hacchi replied.

"On my way" Rose added.

Shinji keep his pistol holstered, Hacchi and Rose does the same thing, Lisa is on the vantage point of the warehouse compound, readied his sniper rifle, Mashiro manned the machine gun nest on the warehouse topfloor, Kensei observed the compound prepared for the suprise attack, Hiyori manned the machine gun nest of the middle of the compound, near main entrance of the warehouse compound.

Kurosaki Isshin's men are swarming the area, Urahara and Yoruichi scouting ahead the compound, Ishida and Sado standing behind Isshin's back, Ishida readied his automatic crossbow, while sado readied his automatic AA12 shotgun.

"What a warming welcome folks, but we're here to talk, so no need to kill each other" Isshin greeted.

"It's funny when you said that, can you explained why your men are gathering my property?" Shinji asked.

"It's just our standard protocol" Yoruichi mentioned.

"It's that so?" Shinji added.

"Yep, and no sudden moves" Yoruichi replied.

"How feisty" Rose added.

"Ehem, pardon me sir, i'll be watching every word i'll said when talking to this lady here".Urahara warned.

"Thanks for the tip" Rose replied.

"My pleasure" Urahara smiled.

"Anyway, we're here to ask you guys something, have you seen my good-for-nothing son? rumors says that he chasing some notorious biker gang who kidnapped little girl, have you folks seen him?"

"Oh, you mean Ichigo-san? We're patch him up in our compound" Hacchi added.

"Huh? Yeah, it's him, it's my son's name! have you guys you know, somehow hold him here?"

"If so, what you and your mean street posse offered us, because you know the rule in hueco mundo, if you want something, you must trade something" Shinji explained.

"Is that so? you want to reason with us? or extort us?" Isshin added.

"hmm, frankly a bit of both" Shinji smirked.

"What the hell? don't you take advantage from us!" Yoruichi draw his gun.

"Woo woo woo, Easy lady easy!" Shinji said while drawing his own gun, Things get heathened up immdiately, all of them are drawing forearms at each other.

"Well shit" Rose cursed.

"Now the talks are exciting!" Hiyori prepared her mounted machine gun.

"WAITTT!" Ichigo's voice echoed.

"KUROSAKI!" Ishida added.

"ICHIGO!" Sado added.

"KUROSAKI-SAMA!" all Kurosaki family member shouted.

"Bout time Kurosaki" Shinji added.

"Can you people stop fighting for a second! i had enough of this pointless fight!"

"Ichigo" Isshin greeted his eldest son.

"This people has patched me up, yeah i know it's my fault, it's my reckless action that leads me here, let me make things right, this girl, thie girl from Inoue clan, needs my help, and dad you can hate me now, but please i beg you all, i need to save her" Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo! Son! I only ask you one question, and you need to answer this seriously like a man!"

*Silence emerged for a moment*

"Tell me Ichigo, Is she... Hot?"

"EHHHH!" all Kurosaki family member shouted.

"This is not the right time" Ishida added.

"K-Kurosaki sama, that's not the right moment to ask that" Urahara added.

"My my, that is the unexpected side from the head of mobster family" Shinii added.

"HELLPPP!" Suddenly everyone's attention turned to the source of the voice.

"HELLP! W-we i-i've been ambushed, y-you guys gotta h-help us, please s-save I-Inoue sama" Renji panting and heavily wounded, he approached the crowd.

"Inoue? You mean Orihime? are you member of Inoue clan?" Ichigo patched wounded Renji.

"Y-yes, i-i'm Abarai R-Renji, f-from I-Inoue c-clan, p-please y-you got to-" Renji passed out.

"Wait a second! R-Renji, Tell me more! Dammit!" Ichigo cursed.

"Kurosaki-san, let me aid this man!" Hacchi approached the two.

"Thank you, Hacchi-san"

"Ichigo, if you want to save this girl so badly, even from enemy's family, i'll help you" Isshin patted his son's shoulder.

"Me and sado will back you up Kurosaki, you maybe pain in the ass, but you're still our friend" Ishida added. Sado nodded.

"We, and folks from Vizards will aid ya, we have score to settle after all with those deadbeats, we can negotiate our offer later" Shinji added.

"Hmph, i know you'll be great leader, i know Masaki's forecast is never wrong, well let we saved your damsel in distress" Isshin added.

Now Ichigo has reunited with his family, with the aid of The outcast gang, Vizards, he will save Orihime and her clan, things will get bloody and messy.

 _"Stay strong Orihime, i will find you and i will save you"._

 **See? I Told you this fanfic is not dead yet, you see, i want to make Aizen more like Negan from The Walking Dead, charismatic, ingenius, cold-hearted bastard, Aizen is suited to that, isn't it? and sorry if i slipped porn material in it, it is necessary after all, well you know what to do folks, and many many many many times infinity thanks to the reader/author who waited, favs, follows, and reviews this flawed fanfic, it's not pretty but sure it is decent, see ya, and keep your eyes peeled. #584**


	9. Is This a Little bit Too Hard for You?

**Here's the Update, enjoy!**

 _"What do you wanna be, when you grow up, Orihime?"_

 _"I don't know, there's so many!"_

 _"Many? How so? you only have one lifetime, sweetheart"_

 _"If so, I will ask the god that I want to have five lifetimes!"_

 _"Haha, if god granted your wish, are you sure you don't confused or being overwhelmed by it?"_

 _"You know i'm a super cyborg dad! i will never exhausted!"_

 _"Super Cyborg? you sure you don't want to be a princess?"_

 _"No dad, i want to be Super Cyborg, so i can protect you and Sora-nii!"_

 _"Haha, if you protect me and your brother, who will protect you?"_

 _"Ummm..."_

 _"Don't worry my dear, me and your brother will always protect you, no matter what"_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise"_

 _"Pinky Promise"_

 _"Pinky Promise"_

 _"I Love you dad! you'll never leave my side"_

 _"Always Orihime, Always, anyway y_ _ou will become what else in of your five lifetimes, of course you will not always be a super Cyborg is it?"  
_

 _"Of course dad! I want to_ _become a teacher,_ _and an astronaut,_ _and a baker…_ _I wanted to go to a bunch of different donut shops_ _and ask for one of everything!_ _And I wanted to tell the ice-cream man_ _to give me one of everything, too!_ _I wish i could have five lives!_ _Then i could have been born in five different towns,_ _and eaten five lifetime's worth of food,_ _and had five different careers,_ _and…"_

 _"And?"_

 _"fallen in love with the same person, five times"_

 _"Really? my little girl has growing up isn't it? tell me, who's your knight in shining armor that win your heart?"_

 _"DADDD!"_

 _"Hahaha, just kidding my dear, of course he will not taking you from me so easy, he must prove himself to me, and your family, and promised to never set you in danger"_

 _"Dadd, i'm not a family heirloom"_

"But you'll my everything sweetheart, you and your brother, i'll give everything to make you and your brother safe, even my own life"

 _"Please dad, don't you say anything about death in front of me"_

 _"Huh? Okay then"_

 _"Pinky Promised?"_

 _"Pinky Promised"_

 _"I Love you dad!"_

 _"I Love you too, Orihime and i will protect you_ _"_

 _*protect you... protect you... protect you... BITCH!*_

"Hey wake up! you weeping slut! pick your choice already!" Grimmjow insisted.

"My my, she's tired isn't she? are you sure you had enough rest back there, Orihime?" Aizen asked.

Orihime said nothing but started crying again.

"Aww, is this a little bit too hard for you, poor thing?" Aizen said with menacing grin.

The Nightmare's never end, at least for her.

* * *

"Don't be reckless Kurosaki, you just got shot" Ishida worried his rival.

"Keep your concern to yourself Ishida, i won't need that right now!"

"Ichigo" Sado concerned.

"If you just whining about my safety, better you not put your own ass to this assault, i better dead than spend my whole life regretting my defeat to that sorry bastards"

"But you barely knows her, Kurosaki!"

"So what? i already know her in last 5 days than you guys! Is it clear? if so, get out of my way!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin approached.

"What I told-" Ichigo stumbled to the ground, from the result of his father's blow.

"The hell? what is it that for?"

"You're being short-tempered, selfish, and reckless, are you sure you love this girl? I know she's important to you, beside she's a hottie i guess, but are you sure that is love, i only see wrath, revenge, and lust. I know this business we run isn't legit, but we must put our conscience with it, at least that is your mom said to me, so think again son, are you sure you put your anger to your friends FOR something like that"

"What the fuck dad? mom isn't here, she's 10 feet on the ground right now, she's dead, she's leaving you, me, yuzu and karin. If she IS with us now, maybe she'll convince you to leave this filthy business and started honest work, not like this, we maybe rich, but we still poor inside. You never dared to leave this sorry business, because you're scared and hypocrite!"

Isshin delivers another blow to his son. Ichigo once again, knocked down.

"Once again you said those things about your mother, i'll bury you alive!"

"Be my guest, i had enough of this shit anyway!" and again Isshin delivered another blow to ichigo.

"and how about that pretty crap you just throw at us about saving girl? you're soft and pathetic son. Clear your head first, and now we're talking about your glorious assault, me, Urahara, and Yoruichi and so-called Vizards are in main warehouse" Isshin turned away.

"Tch, crazy old man" Ichigo nursed his bruise.

"That crazy old man has a point there Kurosaki, you need to clear yi\our head first after all that shit you've been through." Ishida and Sado helped Ichigo to got up.

"Not you now Ishida, i've had enough lecture today, anyway, i shouldn't said that things to you guys,i'm carried away, so i'm sorry"

"You always being an ungrateful prick Kurosaki, i accept your apology" Ishida added.

"Apology accepted" Sado simply nodded.

* * *

"So that's what i need to take down Ichigo" Shinji chuckled.

"Laugh as you like, he need some punches to clear his mind, and just as this is your territory, doesn't need i can pop your ass outta here, so don't try anything funny. Bear in mind on that" Isshin added.

"It suits me just fine,otherwise it would be bad for business if we take pointless action like you said" Shinji chuckled again.

"Hmph, anyway did you all get proper approach to this assault, The Arrancar biker gang is no small fry, they're merciless, dangerous, and pure animal, they got grip here, this is their turf, so it's possible if they no every areas, streets, and shitholes around here" Isshin warned.

"Several times our business racket has been targeted, recently in Don Kanonji Casino, thankfully we managed to put them down, but the property damage is pretty huge, even we use our personal savings to put that casino run again" Urahara added.

"I Know that, I've almost dealt with Police Marshal Byakuya" Isshin added.

"Do you have any insight for this, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked.

"Well, how about we ask our new "allies" here, since they're here in god knows what how long" Yoruichi added.

"I thought you will be kick me out from this war room, lady"

"Don't asking any death wish if you don't want it"

"Easy there, Youruichi-san, that is not necessary" Urahara try to clear the wind.

"As you can see, their compound is an airfield, it looks abadoned, but they still use it, hell they even have a chopper, thanks to their arms dealer, drug and human trafficking they run, that gang become filthy rich as pig, my crew and i planned to take them down, but we run out of man, money, and resources. We can use small rock formation around their compound, and since it's airfield, they have plenty blindspots we can use of, your "infiltration" team can use that as your ticket to way in, also they have patrols and armories here and here, we can blow it up and dismatled them all" Shinji explained.

"Damn, you know awful lot about that place, color me impressed" Isshin greeted.

"Just like i told you, we attempted to take that place down, we just lack of men, and resources"

"Very well then, that deadbeats, is giving our business hard times, it's not hurt to get rid some "business rivals" if this succed, you and your people will get profit from us, _capiche?_ " Isshin reach out his hand.

"It's nice to business with you guys" Shinji shake isshin's head.

"Ah Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san, Sado-san"Urahara greeted.

"Ichigo, we gained new grip in Hueco Mundo, thanks to Shinji and his people here" Isshin explained.

"I don't care, as long as i can destroy them all, and save her"

"Still worrying about her isn't it?"

"Of course i am!"

"Then let's hope your dame still make it, after we wrap up plans, we'll go"

"Okay"

"You must hear the battle plan, Urahara will explain how it works, make sure you guys listen carefully"

* * *

"Orihimeee, we're waiting! Make your goddamn choice already! I'm getting bored here" Aizen shouted.

Orihime's entire body is shaken, She can't hold it anymore, she can't do it, she can't.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN! I'll take the shot!" Grimmjow grabbed the gun from Orihime's hand and shot Sora. In the Head. She can't believe it, her brother, Sora Inoue is dead, in front of her eyes. She can't believe grim things she seeing right now.

"See? It's not that hard! now do you want to see your family burned alive as well?"

"Please don't! P-Pleasee!" Orihime begging Grimmjow not to do it.

"Now that's more like it, it's a shame Orihime-chan don't do it on herself, but no matter, grimmjow take her back to her room, and others to pig pens, the show is over, move it people!" Aizen ordered.

"MOVE IT BITCH!"grimmjow dragged orihime back to her hostage room.

The rest of Inoue member herded to "Pig pens" it's like steel cage inside small barn, not far from airfield compound. Grimmjow throw orihine in her dark room, and locked her. She hugged her body in fear and grief.

"S-Sora-niii is d-dead, i-its not p-possible, n-no, s-sora-nii"

 _"God, please forgive me for my sins, and take me away, anywhere but here"_

 **That's kinda quick, well i need to figure it out, the plot when Arrancars compound attacked, wait a little bit, i need to gather some inspiration, it's been a long time since i played and watched mobsters movies and games, so don't get bored already with my fanfic, i know it's far from perfect, so i need yout favs, reviews, and advices. #584**


	10. Welcome to the Family

**Here's my new update.**

"How is she?" Ichigo worried.

"She still shocked, after all of she been through, but i will keep on eye out on both her physical and psychological progress, How's your wounds, Kurosaki-sama?" says Unohana, the Family doctor.

"It's getting better, anyway thanks for patching me up doc, you and your team are something else, on behalf of my family, you always have our gratitude, Unohana-san" Ichigo bowed.

"It's my duty, Kurosaki-sama, i've been tending your family members since i was a girl, my family owes yours a great debt, anyway if you didn't have anything else, i should be going then, i'll check her later" Unohana said.

Ichigo shake unohana's hand and she leave the corridor he looking at her until she disappear, then he turned his gaze to Orihime worriedly looking across the door, there she is, looking at the giant window, the sweet, innocent, caring princess, being torn apart by sorrowful and grim moments that she'll never forget nor removed from her memory, the moment his brother killed in front of her, hit her very very hard, she has no family now, she's alone, she put both of her hands at each of her ears, and then she cried, and screamed.

Ichigo barging in and try to calm her and she pushed him away, and shouted at him.

"Orihime, It's okay, it's me" Ichigo try to comfort her.

"Gggget away fffrom me, Get awaayyyy! y-y-you'll gonna rape me, y-you'll gonna kill me!" Orihime shouted and cried with her raspy voice.

Unohana suddenly come back to guest chamber and helping Ichigo to restrain traumatic Orihime.

"Kurosaki-sama, what happened?"

"I don't know, suddenly she just screamed and i try to calm her" Ichigo explained.

"She suffered great trauma, hold her Kurosaki-sama while i give her tranquilizer" Unohana try to inject her with sedative.

Orihime struggled, looks like she can't distinguish people's touch into her, she think everyone will harm her, she suffered great trauma.

Ichigo finally grab a hold on Orihime, after several blow to his face and his chest, and Unohana finally inject the sedative into Orihime's arm, and the medicine's working, she calmed down and passed out. Ichigo tucked her into bed.

"Damn you Aizen, to make her like this" Ichigo cursed.

"It's not your fault, Kurosaki-sama"

"If i'm fast enough..."

* * *

 _The allied army of Kurosaki family and the Vizards gang finally come to fruition, they destroyed Arrancars defense, thanks to Yoruichi and Lisa's infiltration, the Arrancars member are small fry, but the top members known as espadas are the worse, Aizen finally got away just in time._

 _Ishida, swiftly kills the gang with his rapid bow, Sado destroys the gang's facilty with his shotgun and explosive, Shinji with his assault rifle also hiyori with his automatic shotgun leading the raid, alongside Kurosaki Isshin and Urahara Kisuke._

 _Kurosaki Isshin likes to go himself to the attack, since it's personal to him, he make great stunt, kills everyone in his way, and Urahara sabotaging the escape ways._

 _Aikawa, Rose, Kensei, and Mashiro doing rescue attempt, they finally freed Inoue family member or what's left of it. Rukia and Tatsuki survived. Ichigo accompanied by Ishida and Sado finally come to the hangar._

 _Sado shoot the lock and kick the door, then they breaking in. They can't believe what happened in there, Orihime tied, atop of the balcony almost naked, forced to looking at his brother's deceased body._

 _"Even fpr my gang this is realy savage" Chad said._

 _"This is totally disturbing" Ishida added._

 _"Fuck! Orihime!" Ichigo stormed to get her and he stopped when bullet crossed his path._

 _"Not so fast, Knight" Grimmjow chuckled._

 _Grimmjow stood up in Ichigo's path, Ichigo looking at his friends and seeing his friends being surrounded by Ulquiorra, Yammy, and several gang members. Yammy's lost hand has replaced with bionic minigun, Ulqiorra equipped himself with semi-auto combat rifle, an custom M14-EBR called Murcièlago. The rest of the gangs using several firearms and explosives._

 _"Shit, we're ambushed!" Ishida cursed._

 _"Ichigo" Sado added._

 _"Well well well, looks like our plan has working" Grimmjow said._

 _"The fuck? you just lost your compound and many for your pathetic gangmembers, and where the hell is Aizen?!"_

 _"they're expandable, and they know the risk, we're all brothers after all, and we will kill you all! you guys are not worth Boss' time!" Grimmjow added._

 _"I can take all of you, for her, even if i must die for it, and whatever things you have done to her and her family_ _would not go unpunished, i'm sick of you people, and i'm stopping you, right here, right now" Ichigo remarked._

 _"Yeah yeah keep bitchin, all of your crap are hollow anyway, when i'm done with you, i'll taste her, and kill her too, she's just piece of meat after all" Grimmjow chuckled._

 _That's it, Ichigo has done enough, he charged at grimmjow and he shot him, again. "Arrrggghhh" Ichigo groaned in pain._

 _"Ichigo! No!" Ishida shouted, sado looking shocked._

 _"You're still not learn yeah? your anger will not help you, you're so short tempered and make you dumb and clumsy, then what's next is i'll pop your head" i_

 _Then nothing, the bullet never come. Suddenly grimmjow and the gang being ambushed by Isshin and Vizards men. Yoruichi throw smoke bombs to the middle of the hangar, blinding everyone, then she used his dagger to sliced enemies' throat one by one, Urahara continued to engage Ulqiorra in long combat shootout. Isshin and Shinji take on yammy. Hiyori assist Ichigo against grimmjow. Ishida and Sado rushed to aid Ichigo._

 _"Lookie here, the cornered wolf, now throw yer gun to me, fucker" Hiyori smirked, while aiming his shotgun into grimmjow._

 _"Easy little girl, and mind your fucking language" Grimmjow scolded._

 _"I don't need your lecture today facefuck, just do what i say!" Hiyori demanded._

 _Grimmjow are about to throw is gun to hiyori and suddenly he aim his gun fast, and Hiyori with quick reflex, shot his arm and dismembered it, grimmjow groaned in pain._

 _"Arrrgggghhhhh, shit shit shit! you shot my arm goddamnit!" Grimmjow cried in agony._

 _"You ask for it, asshole" Hiyori said._

 _"T-this is not O-over yet, your hear me? This ain't over! Aizen and the Arrancars will destroy you all!" Grimmjow jumped to the tactical Vehicle._

 _Ulqiorra and Yammy are overwhelmed and they're already prepared their escape plan if things go south. Yammy suppressing fire to all of them and Ulqiorra opened hatch and get to Tactical armored vehicle, seeing yammy shooting all around place, Grimmjow kicked hiyori and jumped down and get in to the vehicle, the vehicle is idestructible yet, and they had to let them go right now._

 _"Shit! they got away!" Isshin cursed._

 _"Let them be, Kurosaki-sama, we use their getaway as a message for Aizen" Urahara said._

 _"Hope he gets the message, next time, he'll not use his so called dillinger escape plan like this" Isshin added._

 _"Well, well looks like Vizards rule this region again, at least that scumbags won't fuck everything and everyone around for a while" Shinji added._

 _Ichigo approached Orihime, limped he tried to cut down Orihime's ties, and hold her, her gaze is hollow, like being brainwashed, she almost break, and almost lose her mind, conscience, her pride, hell her virginity also._

 _"I'm Orihime, i'm sorry, i'm not fast enough..."_

"That's horrible, i've already heard the Arrancars savage attempts, but this is the worst" Unohana remarked.

"Yeah, and they must pay for it, not just for me and for her, this is bigger than that"

Unohana looked at Ichigo and nodded, then she excused herself to prepare medicine for her and she asked him to look after Orihime, just in case. He always do, not even everyone asked him to.

Ichigo approach Orihime, looking at her, she look shocked and weary, her gaze are void, she's crying right now, but she ran out of tears and voices, she looked like seeing a ghost. Ichigo don't know what to do, he just staring at her. Then yuzu entering the chamber, food tray in her hands. Followed by Karin who bring her spare clothes.

"Yuzu? Karin? what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Onii-chan, she looked sick and hungry, i bet she need something to eat, i cooked something special for her" Yuzu explained.

"Thank you, Yuzu, and i bet these clothes aren't for me Karin?"

"Ha ha, bad and dry joke ichi-nii, these are for our guest, dad said she need some changes" Karin said.

"You guys are the best, thank you for these, i bet she'll appreciate it" Ichigo added.

"Onii-chan? is she going to be alright?" Yuzu concerned.

"*sigh* I don't know, all of that horrible things hit her hard, if i'm fast enough..." Ichigo regretted.

"It's not your fault ichii-nii, you do your best, at least she's alive thanks to you" Karin added.

"Now i see why dad protected you guys to death"

"Hey, he had a son too, don't forget it, Ichii-nii" Karin chuckled.

"Yeah i know that"

"Okay then, Yuzu and i gotta bounce, catch-"

"But K-Karin-chan, we need to-"

"Just leave to ichii-nii, Yuzu!" Karin pushed Yuzu to the door.

"See ya guys"

"Onii-chan! promise me you'll taking great care of her! if you don't, i'll forever hate you" Karin and Yuzu leaves the room.

Ichigo chuckled and nodded. His attention returned to Orihime, he pick up the food tray and opened the tray, it is grilled salmon with boiled carrots, peas, and potatoes, covered with mushroom sauce, and a glass of orange juice. Ichigo wondered _"Yuzu sure know how to make a perfect dish, just like mom"_ Ichigo cuts the salmon and potatoes into smaller bits with knife and fork, he looked at Orihime. He still don't know what to do with her. Then he braced himself to leaned into Orihime and placed his arm around her waist, he hugged her and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry Orihime, i'm not fast enough to save your brother, i'm useless" Ichigo said.

"I-i-it's n-n-not your f-fault i-i-chigo..." Orihime's raspy voice echoed.

"O-orihime?"

"S-sssshh-s-s-ay n-no-more..." Orihime weakly said and leaned her head into ichigo's lips, she kissed him. Just one soft and brief kiss.

"t-t-thank you f-f-or s-saving m-me... i-i-i know y-you'll c-c-come for m-me..." Orihime weakly replied.

"Orihime... i'm so sorry about your brother and terrible things those bastards done yo you, i promise Aizen will pay for this" Ichigo apologized.

Orihime looked sad, and don't said anything, she bowed down her head and buried into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo hugged her.

"You're save now, as long as i'm here, i'll always protect you" Ichigo whispered in her ear, then they broke the embrace.

"Now you need to eat first, Okay?" Ichigo said while he pick up the food tray.

Orihime slowly nodded, and she pointed the orange juice, signed she wants that. Ichigo then give her orange juice, she slowly drinked in, after she done, Ichigo leaned the fork with chunk of grilled salmon to her, she opened her mouth then the tasty salmon has landed on her tongue, she chewing it, and swallow it, she smiles, he smiles. Ichigo is glad that Orihime has able to eat again. He continued to feeding her.

After a while, thanks to Ichigo, Orihime finally finished her dish, and he picked spare clothes yuzu had brought to her earlier.

"Hey, look. Yuzu has bring some clothes to you, you can change it yourself right? because no way i changed your clothes, that's way too private, and uh you don't consider me as an opportunist pervert, and oh i should call my sisters to help you out, also i'll tell unohana-san about your progress, i-"Ichigo are about to get outside and he stopped when his wrist being held by Orihime.

"D-dooon't gooo, Pleassee..." Orihime with raspy tone.

"I'll be back in a bit, i promise, it's not appropriate for me to change your clothes, you know, i'm not ready yet, i do remember our time at the motel, but uh this is not the right time, and i'm sure you aren't ready yet, after what you been through, and don't worry, you'll be safe as long as i'm here" Ichigo smiled.

Orihime slowly let go Ichigo's wrist, and allow him to leave the room. She looking at her body, holding it, she felt grateful after all, she's been molested and almost raped, plus she had to witness his brother's death. Ichigo's phone ringed and he picked up the phone, his tone changed, and he nodded, she looking at Orihime briefly and leaving the room.

She looking at the giant window, she noticed rukia sitting on the park bench, with bandaged renji comforting her and then he kissed her.

Orihime observed the two of them, she smiled then the smiled fade away quickly, her brain wondering if Ichigo can doing such thing like that, don't det it wrong, she really appreciated that peck earlier, it's just, well she think Ichigo doing that to make her comfortable, to make her feeling better, but she don't know she truly loves her or not, after all she really glad now she can see Ichigo every time whether she want it, no need to "stealing away" from her brother or her family again, it is a little bit selfish but it is what it is. She blushed, then she shocked when she feels her shoulder being touched, and she quickly turned around.

"Oh-Hime sama, i-i'm not intended to scare you"

It was tatsuki, she quickly joined Kurosaki family now, since she no longer serve Inoue family, she come by to check Orihime's condition.

"I-it's o-okay, tatsuki-c-chan..." Orihime's raspy voice emerged.

"I'm so sorry Hime-sama, i failed you, i failed Inoue-sama, i failed the family" Tatsuki regretted.

Orihime only smiled to her when she said that, then Orihime hugged tatsuki.

"T-t-tatsuki-chan, t-thank you" Orihime thanked. Tatsuki greeted her and returned the hug. Orihime has known Tatsuki for the long time, Tatsuki is an orphan, her parents were killed in one of mob attack, then Orihime's father picked her up and he taking care of her, and she met Orihime that time. They become close friends, and Big Joe personally appointed her as personal bodyguard to Orihime alongside with Rukia.

"From now on, I'll try to be stronger and keep you from any danger, just be straight to me this time, no more sneaking around again, all right?" Tatsuki said.

Orihime happily nodded and giggled. Tatsuki also smiled too.

"Anyway, what's you keeping your eyes to?" Tatsuki wondered.

Orihime suddenly looked away and blushed. Tatsuki knows when she act like that, she had something to hide.

"Already breaking the rule, huh?" Tatsuki chuckled, then she leaned to the window and seeing Rukia and Renji together.

Tatsuki smirked, "Ahhh, i see. you jealous of Kuchiki-san, yeah?"

"i-t-s not like that, tatsuki-chan, umm-"

"I know i know, i see... you only like that Kurosaki heir, uhh _Ichigo_? right? "Your Knight in shining Armor?" Orihime lightly punched Tatsuki's arm.

"You can't hide crap from me Inoue-sama" Tatsuki chuckled while casually nursed her shoulder. "You know what? i joined this family now, and the head of Kurosaki family appointed me and Kuchiki-san to keep an eye of you and him.

"H-him?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo, you silly bun. he ordered me that you guys don't doing some "lover's thing" early and looks like Ichigo's dad are already liked you, she told me that she looks like his late wife" Tatsuki chuckled.

Orihime can't help that her face is deep shade of red right now. Her imagination runs wild on her, she buried her face with her hands. Tatsuki can't help but laughed at her and gently rub her back.

"Ahh, our Hime-sama is embarassed" Tatsuki joked.

"T-Tatsuki-chaann!" Orihime's raspy voiced faded away, and her original voice slowly come by.

"I'm finally glad your voice is back" tatsuki said.

"I-It's not helping, stop making fun of me, Tatsuki-chan" Orihime whined.

Yuzu and Karin returned, they looking at two girls.

"ahhh, Inoue-san has feeling better!" Yuzu cheered.

"glad you feeling better, Inoue-san" Karin added.

"Yuzu-sama Karin-sama" Tatsuki addressed the Kurosaki twins.

"There's no need for formality here, Arisawa-san, we just told by Ichi-nii to help out Inoue-san" Karin said.

"Ichi-nii?" Tatsuki asked.

"Onii-chan, our older brother, Ichigo" Yuzu added.

"Ah i see, pardon me Karin-sama, Yuzu-sama"

"chill, Tatsuki-san" Karin said.

"Now let's get you pretty and lovable again, Inoue-san!" Yuzu joyfully said.

"Looks like only Yuzu will _helping_ you today, Inoue-san" Karin added.

Tatsuki smiled and chuckled. Yuzu looking at the dress she give to Orihime earlier and try to fit on her.

"It's suited you perfectly!" the dress is simple yellow dress with knee length skirt.

"It belongs to our mom, you know" Karin said.

"I know right, your size is same as our mother, unch-" Yuzu suddenly hugged Orihime.

Karin and Tatsuki smiled looking at this moment. "ugh, Don't get too emotional already, Yuzu, you such cry baby..." Yuzu turn her gaze to her twin "Karinnn! you heartless!" Karin rolled her eyes.

"Inoue-sannnn! i alreaddyyyy liked youuu!"

"T-thank you, Y-yuzu-chan" Orihime returned the hug.

Karin sighed, "Does your twin always like this?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yep, you'll get used to it from now on, Welcome to the Family" Karin said.

"Thank you, Karin-sama" they looking and smiled at overwhelmed Orihime being embraced by cried yuzu, Orihime just lost one family, and she already got one.

* * *

Ichigo has been called for family meeting in "war room" all of Isshin's close and trusted family member are showed. Isshin started the meeting.

"We need to act quickly, we don't know Aizen's whereabout now, and he and his cohorts still at large, even though we raid his compound and I'm pretty sure he's taking on Inoue's business and rackets. Yoruichi, do you have any leads?"

"We're scouting at one of Inoue's large rackets, mangum 8 club, our source said that Aizen are attempting to accquire the club's management"

"Shit, that club is one of most profitable assets in NKC, we're falling behind here, and what's word on Hirako's gang?" Isshin added.

"He decided to lay low for now and try to regain influences in Hueco Mundo. But he promised after he regains his power, his gang, Vizards are in our pocket. He owed us after all" Yoruichi reported.

"Damn right he is, but i understand their excuse for now" Isshin said.

Ichigo are pay attention to this meeting. He looking at Ishida who also paying attention, then looking at urahara, he looking serious, and calculated. He sure urahara is cooking some vicious plan for this family's next move.

"We need more income, Kurosaki-sama" Urahara said.

"Income?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama, our recent attack against Aizen and his cohorts hurt our savings deep, we need to make money fast"

"Hmm, what are you suggesting?" Isshin asked his underboss.

"You see, Yoruichi-san's people has found some interesting activity at karakura port, some small family, the Murasame has accquired some illegal smuggling, we need to intercept the joint, and don't make any damage for the shipments, it's our selling goods, so we need to keep it clean and neat, minimize blazing guns, and don;t alert the cops, we don't need Inspector Byakuya's unit tailing at us" Urahara suggested.

"I see you have many steps ahead, Kisuke"

"I always do, Kurosaki-sama, always do" Urahara smirked.

"Well, i leave that to you, and Yoruichi, keep and eye out for lnformation leads to Aizen and his gang"

"Very well Kurosaki-sama" Yoruichi bowed down.

"This meeting is adjourned then the rest of you the rest of you dismissed, except you ichigo and you ishida, i need to talk to both of you" Isshin said.

"This better be good, Old man, i don't want to keep Orihime waiting. she needs me" Ichigo said.

"Just obey your father Kurosaki!" Ichigo looking at his rival, giving disgusted grunt.

"Actually i want to talk about your recent action Ichigo, and yes is about her too.

* * *

Rukia is sitting at bench, accompanied by Renji, Rukia and Renji decided to join the Kurosaki family since the Inoue family's influence wiped out with Sora's death. Renji thanked Hachi from Vizard gang to take care of his wounds, and he decided to meet Rukia and the rest of Kurosaki family members to join. Renji leaned on bench in Kurosaki compound courtyard.

"From one crime family, to another crime family, we can't escape from it, do we Rukia?" Renji said.

"*sigh* this is our path Renji, it's good we still catching our breaths"

"Yeah i know, are you sure you don't want to return to your brother, Rukia?"

"It's impossible you know, he despise me for choosing this path" Rukia said.

"But he still forgive you isn't it? he's your brother after all"

"You don't get it Renji, my brother is one of top officer in this city's law department, i'm sure he'll have my head for bounty"

"Geez, your brother is that cold? even for mafia's standard. Are you sure he's a cop, he better suited as one of the enforcers" Renji chuckled.

"Please Renji, don't making fun of my brother" Rukia insisted.

"Okay okay, i'll drop it, *sigh* the Arrancars huh? that scumbags know how to make an entrance"

"Yeah, we never see that coming" Rukia added.

"It's a shame Inoue-sama has to die like that" Renji added.

"Yeah, i failed to protect him and his sister"

"Me too Rukia, i got my ass kicked for real, i'm sure i'll taking trip too hell back there"

"Don't you say those things like that again, Renji, i'll dragged you from hell by myself if you do that" Rukia said.

"And i'm glad to picked up by you in hell" Renji chuckled.

Rukia punched Renji's arm. He nursed his wounds "Owh! what's that for? it fucking hurts you know"

"You deserved it"

"For fuck sake, Rukia! really"

"Really"

"Man! *sigh* Well, can i get a kiss again?"

"No"

"Please..." Renji insisted.

"No, i never fall to your horseshit again"

"Come on, i know you can't resist my charm after all" Renji joked.

"Tch, you wish" Rukia chuckled.

They looking at the fountain for a while, and still bickering. They been through a lot together, Rukia and Renji may be arguing all the time, but that's their way to keep in touch.

* * *

Ichigo and Ishida side by side walking throughout the mansion's corridor, thinking every words from his father. About the risks and consequences for this family. He's Isshin successor after all, no doubt about it. Also he warned about his action earlier, his own, one-sided encounter with the Arrancars biker gang is no small matter. His reckless action nearly got him killed.

 _Isshin pours the Liquor into his shot of glass. He offered two young man standing before him._

 _"Do you want some?"_

 _"Come on old man, i don't drink that shit" Ichigo refused._

 _"Me too, Kurosaki-sama"_

 _"You youngsters has really bad taste" Isshin joked._

 _"Cut the crap Old man, what is it you wanna talk about?"_

 _Isshin's casual gaze turned into serious one._

 _"It's about your recent action, Ichigo"_

 _"Yeah? what about it?"_

 _"Your "Damsel in Distress" act of yours has greatly bleed our accounts dry, and that is bad for business, and your encounter with Aizen and the Arrancars nearly killed you, i can't bear that thought,_ _don't get me wrong though, it is good you saved that girl, even he's from rival family, but one thing that bugs me is your temper Ichigo, you can't hold the crap of yours, you easily triggered. You will inherit all this shit and you must be ready for it. I don't want neither your action nor your temper ruined the future of this family" Isshin stated._

 _"So? What's exactly your point, Dad?" Ichigo replied._

 _"My point is, you need to hold your fucking temper and rethink your actions!"_

 _Ishida didn't said anything but paying attention to arguing father and son. He'll do the same thing if he meet with his estranged_ _father, Ryuuken who owns the private army and hired mercenary_ _corps, the Quincys._

 _"Okay i get that dad, i'll be careful next time, all right?"_

 _"That's why i "hired" ishida here for the first time, he's one of the finest from Quincys" Isshin added._

 _"More like return the favor for an old friend, to be honest, and he's more like babysitting me"_ _Ichigo plainly stated._

 _"That old friend of your dad here, is my dad, Kurosaki and you need to reconsider every decisions for your actions and maintain your temper, just like your father said"_

 _"Oh yeah? when do you meet this "father" of yours, huh? and please next time, don't be such annoying copycat, i get that already!"_

 _"I DON'T want to arguing with you, Kurosaki"_

 _"Oh? You scared Ishida, are you licking my dad's glossy ass right now?!" Ishida pointed his switchblade to Ichigo._

 _"Come on. do it now. I dare you." Ichigo challenged._

 _"Enough! both of you!" Isshin interfered._

 _"Drop it Ishida,_ _Ichigo! you need to show some respect to Ishida here!"_

 _"tch, fine" Ichigo accepted._

 _"If you want to kill each other, do it outside, don't stain my imported carpet with spoiled blood of yours, you need to clear your heads, both of you" Isshin showed his hand, signaled both of them to leave the room._

They walking in silence for the rest of corridor, until they arrived at intersection, left leads to guest bedrooms, right leads to the armory. They stop and staring at each other.

"Look Kurosaki, i don't really intend to do that to you"

"It's all right, i deserved that after all"

"You see, that would be someone's switchblade next time, and that blade will gladly slit your throat without hesitation" Ishida said.

"I see your point already, Ishida, it's just i don't know if ready to taking all that shit on my shoulder"

"Sooner or later, you need to be ready, whether you want it or don't, anything could happens, this is pretty risky business your father run into"

"I see that, and i know the stake, Ishida"

"Good, anyway, how is Inoue-san"

"Still shocked, but she'll get through it" Ichigo said.

"Thank god, it is unfortunate what happened to his brother"

"We could be next, Ishida, but i'll stop those fuckers who threaten my family"

"I know you do, tell Inoue-san i say hello, i'll visited her next time, i need to take care some things first with sado"

"Damn, i'm not included in "your things?" Ichigo chuckled.

"You know you already had "your things" with your "Damsel in Distress" kurosaki"

They chuckled, and go with their own ways.

* * *

Orihime is sitting in armchair, wearing yellow dress, looking at the window, praying. Tatsuki is leaning on the wall, observing her. Orihime is devoted and always pray to gods every time. She always grateful for everything she been through. Mostly people in this city are faithless even so, Orihime is one of many people who still believe in god's interference in aspects of their life.

Ichigo come by, Tatsuki noticed and bowed to the young Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-sama" Tatsuki adressed.

"Tatsuki" Ichigo said.

"How is she?"

"It's been better, your twin sister stopped by and talk and hang out with her, they tend to like her already, especially Yuzu" Tatsuki stated.

"Yuzu likes everyone, she needs older sister, but what she got is useless big brother" Ichigo chuckled.

"No comment for that one, Kurosaki-sama, i see you need to talk to her alone?" Tatsuki casually said.

"Yeah, but i don't want to bother her for now"

"He's waiting for you, and he praying for you right now" Tatsuki said.

"Praying?"

"Yeah, Orihi- Inoue-sama is devoted person, she tend to praying every time"

Ichigo turned his gaze to Orihime, thinking. "So what are you waiting for? go to her already, i'll leave you two alone, and Kurosaki-sama, one more thing"

"What is it?"

"I don't care if you're my boss or else, if you hurt her, you'll get serious trouble with me"

"Noted. I never forgive myself either if i do so" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki nodded and she leaving the room. Ichigo approached Orihime and hugged her on her back with his arms.

"Hey" Ichigo greeted.

"Uh, Hey, I-Ichigo-kun."

"I see your voice is back, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, and i'm grateful for that, all thanks to you"

"Thanks to me?"

"Kami-sama send you to save me, and i'm grateful for that"

"Tatsuki said you're religious person i take it?"

"Not t-that religious, i just keep remembering that Kami-sama is here watching us, and always grateful for Him for giving me this life, even all i've been through, i'm still grateful, after all, it is His actions to allowed this to happen, i truly miss my father and my brother, but it is what it is, i never really let go of them, i tend to stay strong and steadfast, because i know He'll never leave me alone, Do you believe in god, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo mesmerized by her words, he keep thinking all her words, he remember her mother always take him and his twin sisters to the shrine and praying. He can relate. After her mother's death, Ichigo seldom coming to shrine, brings back some memories about his time with her and it hurt him and comfort him at the same time, he miss his mother much.

Orihime looking at him, she got him daydreaming and not realize that he hugged her for a long time, buried his head between her auburn strands of hair. He intoxicated by her scent. "I-ichigo-kun? A-are you all right? y-your head is heavy"

Ichigo returned to reality. "Uh-hmm? ah, i-i'm sorry Orihime, i lost in thoughts back there" He blushed like caught red handed.

"Hmm? if i may know, what are you thinking?"

"It's just, she, m-my mother, she used to take me and my sisters to shrine and praying like you do"

"R-really? that's delightful, are you still going to shrine, Ichigo-kun?"

"Not since my mother passed away, no, too many memories back there, don't get me wrong, it's just-i-i miss her so much" Ichigo's hand being rubbed by Orihime's hand. They smile and giggled at each other. "You resembles my mother so much, i don't know why" Orihime's cheek redden, if that's the way he say to her that she's beautiful, that'll do the trick.

"I-Ichigo-kun, if i'm allowed, I'd love to go to shrine tomorrow, pray for my brother, my father, my family, your family, your sisters, tatsuki-chan, kuchiki-san, everyone... you and i" Orihime requsted.

"If that makes you feel better, why not?"

"T-thank you, Ichigo-kun"

Ichigo nodded and smiled at her, as they continued to looking at the giant windows. In front of Orihime's room, Yuzu and Karin peeked at the door's arch. The door is not closed so they can look at the arch. Yuzu are overjoyed and giggled at the moment, yuzu is focused, don't believing that his brother has "romantic side".

"ahhh, Onii-chan is sooo sweeet, i hope he married her and we'll have a new sister!" Yuzu whispered in joy.

"shhhh, quiet Yuzu, ichii-nii will hear us!" Karin scolded her twin.

 **Another 5K, sorry for the long update, busy doing my final assignment, and yeah i try to make this special, and also practicing in long words fanfic. Remember this fanfic isn't dead, i just busy and had writer's block, that's all, so favs, reviews if you like, see ya #584.**


End file.
